The End of Forever?
by justastudent996
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda have always known they were in love. Confusion arises and they suddenly think otherwise. As several questions ran through their heads a person from their past returns. Can this person help them and why is she helping them?
1. Prologue

Hi guys! So this is the sequel to my first FOP fanfic or FOPfic (Opposites to Attract a Fairly Romantic Story). This is longer, better, and you need not to read the first one to understand this. I bet you guys would want to know how Cosmo and Wanda were specifically assigned to Timmy, you're in luck because this chapter is my version of what happened before they were his godparents. This is just the prologue but I hope you guys will like it.

**Disclaimer: I wish I own the Fairly Odd Parents! Huh? Hello? why won't it come true! My fairies left me *sniff* I forgot.**

* * *

><p>It was going to happen tomorrow but they try not to think about it. It's too painful for all of them. The past 5 years has been the best of her life. If it wasn't for her godparents she would've given up on life a long time ago and now that the two people who gave her hope is just going to leave her and her memory is going to be wiped out. Their friendship-useless, all those wishes-useless, her happiness-useless, everything-useless.<p>

She wakes up at her new home. Her family has just moved into Dimsdale last month. After today it'll really be a new start for all of them. Muriel can't afford to loose her godparents. She's found loopholes to the rules before and she'll look for more. Well, she found one, she can always act like a child for the rest of her life, but that's not an option for her. She'll grow up eventually and forget about them, it's going to be all in vain.

She looked at the bird cage she keeps near the open window. She looked at the two lovebirds inside-literally lovebirds. She requested them to choose that disguise.

"So today's the day huh..." she said.

"I'm afraid so sweetie." Wanda confirmed.

"I'm going to miss you two" said Cosmo.

"Cosmo, we're not leaving you. You're going to leave me..."

"Awww, Cheer up. We'll make this day last..."

For the next several hours the three were enjoying the last moments they'll share. They walked back home before the sun was down. Muriel looked through a window of one of the houses and saw a young 10 year old boy tormented by his babysitter. She was moved with pity, she can't believe a parent would neglect their child and leave him to a demon of a babysitter.

"Cosmo, Wanda, see that kid there."

"Yes." the two said in unison.

"After today I want you to look out for him. The Turners live here if I'm not mistaken. That must be Timmy."

"So you want us to be his godparents?"

"Yes, I'm going to lend you to him indefinitely. I wish you would be assigned to him next."

after returning home she rushed up to her room. She didn't take any supper, she just looked at da rules. Looking for a loophole.

The two fairies looked at their godchild. They have grown really close to her. They treat her as if she's their own. She's always been a good girl and she's very smart. She loves looking for loopholes in da rules. They all wish that she would find one. A rule that will always keep them together.

She scanned every page and noticed something that might work. She can't wish to not forget them or wish to extend their time together. It won't let her keep them but now she won't forget them.

"I wish I had an amulet that'll protect me from any sort of magical harm." It was the only way. She knew that she can't interfere with her forgetting them but she knew she can wish up an object that will do just that.

That night she slept in her godparents' room. Three separate beds, hers was in the middle. As she slowly drifted off to sleep she whispered " I wish you two will adjust well to being Timmy's godparents..." "I wish that he'll ask you guys to have a child... I'm sorry I never gave that to you... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..."

The next morning she was disappointed to see that she's back at her own bedroom, in her own bed. She rushed to the birdcage only to see it empty. She looked at the charm around her neck. It really worked but now she has the greatest regret. If she would've let herself forget about them she would've never felt this pain.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the prologue for you I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to comment!<strong>


	2. Another fight

**Okay this happens 3 years after the last chapter. Poof has already been born, Timmy is 12. **

* * *

><p>Timmy ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He couldn't let Vicky get him. He locked the door and bolted it shut. He waits for her usual shouts "TWERP!" but it never came. He opened the door and peeped downstairs.<p>

"I thought you guys were going out tonight." he asked.

"We are, we're just waiting for your new sitter to come and then we can leave." His dad explained.

Timmy has almost forgotten about that virus he wished was on Vicky's meal. he knows this will be a no-Vicky night. He was about to celebrate when he heard bickering upstairs. It was Cosmo ans Wanda for sure.

"Call me when the sitter gets here. I'll be in my room!" he rushed upstairs. He needs to stop them before his parents hear the commotion.

"Alright! What is it this time!" He asked the two.

"It's all Cosmo's fault!"

"My fault! It was your fault!"

"Wait a minute you two. What exactly happened." he asked.

"Cosmo almost exposed us!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Hey! I just wanted to buy ice cream!"

"So you risked exposing yourself just to get ice cream?" Timmy asked.

"But Timmy I love ice cream! Philip loves it too. Isn't that right Philip?" said Cosmo.

"It's that nickel again! Cosmo why don't you just spend that thing. It really bugs me."

"No Wanda! It's my nickel and I'm not giving it up that easily!"

"I'm taking that!" Wanda said as she grabbed Philip.

" noooooooooo!"

"This has been your third fight this week! Can't you two just get along!"

"Poof... poof..."

"See you two are scaring Poof! What kind of parents are you?"

The two ignored him and continued yelling at each other. They've been fighting quite often recently and both Timmy and Poof are tired of it. They used to be very sweet around each other. It would look like they were the perfect couple but now it's the exact opposite. It doesn't matter if Timmy or Poof is around they would argue as long as there's something to argue about. They would fight over the smallest things. Just yesterday they argued on who would get the last slice of pizza but in the end Timmy ate it, and the other day they fought over on who should change Poof's diaper. Last week they fought because Cosmo almost lost Poof in the park.

"Timmy your babysitter is here!" his mother called.

"Coming mom! Now you two stop arguing. I swear one of these days your fights are going to expose you! In fact I think you guys should come downstairs with me.

The two momentarily calmed down and poofed them and Poof into the fishbowl. Timmy brought it with him downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>well that's the second chapter!<strong>


	3. The Unimaginable

**This is the third chapter and I have to confess something to you guys, this was originally suppose to be a comedy romance thing but I figured out that the prologue was too... sad but I liked it that way and decided against a comedy. So this is the third chapter I hope you guys enjoy my fic**

* * *

><p>Timmy went down the stairs to be greeted by his parents and a young teenage girl wearing a denim skirt, a pink short sleeved hoodie,a pink watch, a denim cap and sneakers. She has straight chestnut brown hair flowing down to the top of her shoulders. She looked nice enough Timmy thought but he knows better than to be fooled by looks. Just look at Vicky, at first Timmy thought she was friendly.<p>

"Hi" he greeted.

"So you must be Timmy. I'm Muriel your new sitter."

"Well we better go!" said Timmy's dad excitedly.

"Take care of Timmy for us!" said Timmy's mom.

"I will, you two have fun now!"

The parents sped out of the driveway and into their destination. Timmy's babysitter turned around and at that moment he'd expect to see a chainsaw or an ax or something.

"Why don't you go do your homework upstairs while I order us some pizza. What flavor do you want?"

"Just don't put any anchovies."

"Okay, tell me when you need help or something."

Timmy walked up the stairs together with his fairies and entered his room. The three appeared in their original forms in front of him.

"I could've sworn I've seen that girl before." Wanda commented.

"Oh suuuuurrrrre you know everybody! You're the smart one!" Cosmo said sarcastically.

"Hey! I was serious!"

"Quit it guys, that Vicky substitute has been eying the two of you." Timmy warned them.

The door opened and it was his new babysitter checking on him.

"Timmy? I heard noises, is something the matter?"

He was about to answer when he noticed a charm around her neck with a color scheme that's way too familiar.

"Where'd you get that necklace?"

"Oh you mean this? My godparents gave it to me." The tone in her voice was both serious, cold sad and distant.

"It was a goodbye present..." she added.

"Why? Where did they go?"

"Somewhere..."

There was an eerie silence then the doorbell rang. Muriel went down to get the pizza. Timmy was awfully suspicious now. He knew there's something up with that girl and he's going to find out what.

"THAT'S IT COSMO! I'M TIRED OF YOUR STUPIDITY!"

"YOU"RE TIRED? I'M THE ONE GETTING THE EXCESSIVE NAGGING AROUND HERE!"

Timmy was surprised to see that these two kept this up. He doesn't know what their fighting about this time. They seem to be speaking gibberish now but Timmy was able to hear one word clearly and this is the word that he would never thought either fairy will ever utter or think about-DIVORCE


	4. How it works

**Sorry I wasn't able to update it soon, I had to look for a good research proposal and I want it to be perfect so I'll be able to represent MaSci in upcoming contests. Anyway your not here to read about my high school life so here's the story**

* * *

><p>Poof hugged his godbrother tightly. He may just be a baby but he's smart enough to know what's going on. Timmy comforted him, that's all he could do anyways. What they don't know is that Timmy's new sitter walked into his room and saw Cosmo and Wanda.<p>

"Timmy, the pizza's here. I hope you like pepperoni."

"Uhhh yeah, it's my favorite..." Timmy then remained silent. As for Cosmo and Wanda they were busy fighting.

"What are they bickering about?" Muriel asked.

"Wait, you're not in anyway surprised to see that I have fairies?"

"Poof?"

"Timmy we need to talk about this but not here, somewhere private."

"Poof! Poof!" Poof said worryingly.

"Awww, Of course you can come you little bundle of joy. We don't want you to miss your godbrother now do we?"

They all went down to the living room and took a slice each.

"So Timmy what's the name of their baby?"

"Poof"

"What a perfect name for him."

"So are you going to tell us something we should know."

The screams and yells upstairs made the ceiling vibrate and the sound of their bickering reached the first floor."

"Geez,those two fight like an old married couple."

"Well they are married and their pretty old. What was it you were going to say?"

"Timmy do you know why Cosmo and Wanda were specifically assigned to you instead of some other miserable kid?"

"No, and how did you knew about them anyway?

"Well, first of all I was their godchild before you. I was turning thirteen when I made a wish that they would be assigned to you next."

"But how come you've remembered them?"

"I found a loophole in da rules."

"And Jorgen let you keep your memories?"

"Technically it's not against the rules and thay can't just erase the memories of a fairy lawyer."

"How can a **human teenager** be a fairy lawyer!"

"Well, I manage to memorize most of the rules and I found thousands of loopholes. My job is to look for loopholes that are dangerous and fix them but I keep some to myself of course."

"So you became one because of your talent. Why didn't you expose all of them?"

"Some loopholes are just too fun and useful to expose. Like the one I used for example. Fairies benefit from them too you know."

"Like how?"

"That separate bed rule for example. Fairies can always arrange their beds side to side with no space between the two beds so they can sleep next to each other."

"That loophole sounds useless. Why do they need to sleep next to each other anyways?"

"So they can have fun!"

"Fun?"

"I don't want to ruin your innocence and besides Poof is too young to know about that sort of stuff."

"But?"

"When you and Poof are older."

"But I..."

"WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!" There was silence for a moment and Timmy took a bite of his pizza.

"Did you hear?"

"That D-word?"

"Yeah, What should we do?"

"They look serious. I'll need to take this."

"What do you mean?"

"Fairy divorce is settled in court. If the couple presents a fair argument they're given divorce papers and the judge, the lawyer, and the couple has to sign it to make their marriage null and void."

"What about Poof?"

"Poof would be taken into custody by one of his parents."

"Which one?"

"It depends on the judge."

"What if its not a fair argument."

"The two would undergo partnership training then."

"So you'll be the lawyer?"

"Yes, we need to go to Fairy World NOW!"

With one wave of Poof's rattle the three of them were in Fairy World.

"C'mon, Timmy we need to sort this out."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the fourth chapter. I hope you guys liked it.<strong>


	5. See you at Court

Muriel rushed through the streets of Fairy World with Timmy and Poof following behind her. They stopped at a tall building with a sign that says "Fairy Law Offices" They went inside and pass through the front desk and went inside the elevator and got off at the sixth floor they walked across the hallway until they reached a door with a sign 6-5.

The office looks good enough. It has a LCD flat screen TV attached to the right wall, with a recliner and couch facing it. Plus theirs a minifridge, a wii and a PS3. The left wall was filled towering bookshelves and of course theirs the desk with a laptop on top of it but Timmy and Poof doesn't care about that stuff they definitely prefer the video games and the giant TV.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I just need to sort out some documents." She then grabbed some papers and a suitcase and entered an inner room.

Timmy and Poof tried to enjoy themselves and try to forget the very reason why they're there in the first place but it can't be helped. Even the giant TV can't make them forget about Cosmo and Wanda.

She went out of the room after an hour and a half. She now wears a black blazer, a pink blouse, a black skirt and pink sandals. She's carrying a black leather suitcase on one hand.

"Let's go guys. We can't let anyone else take that case."

The walk took shorter than the first one. They then entered an older-looking and bigger building. They went up to the fifth floor and walked towards a desk.

"Excuse me, has a divorce been filed for tonight?" She asked the fairy at the desk.

"Why yes, their inside the room right now waiting for a lawyer."

"What are their names?"

"Mr. Cosmo Cosma and Mrs. Wanda Cosma."

"I'd like to take their case if you don't mind? I have all the needed paperwork here." She hands over the documents.

"We've been looking for a lawyer to take their case for some time now. No one can talk to those two properly. It'll

be impossible."

"Try me!"

"Good luck then... I'll submit your papers you may now talk to them now if you wish."

"Wait here you two, only lawyers and feuding couples are allowed in."

She opened the door and went inside.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs..."

*fighting* *fighting* *fighting*

"Mr. and Mrs. fight like an old married couple" "Ehem"

*fighting*

"EHEM!"

*fighting*

"Oh my gosh! Why is Poof playing with that sharp knife!"

"Oh no POOF!" the two said in unison.

"Well now that I've gotten your attention can you please tell me why your doing this?"

"Muriel is that you?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, the very one."

"It is you! How did you keep your memories?" she asked.

"loopholes."

"You never told us?" Cosmo asked.

"I have my reasons not to... Now please tell me what's going on"

"We should've known this won't work out. Forever is just too long..." said Wanda.

"And I don't want to be married to a nag forever you know..." said Cosmo.

"Forever! You guys lasted for almost 10 000 years and you're telling me you won't last forever. All those years together- don't they mean anything to you?"

"They do... it's just that..." they said in unison.

"Just what? Is that "what" something more important then all those years?"

Everyone went silent. Cosmo and Wanda couldn't think of anything to say. A few moments later Wanda decided to break the silence.

"But the papers..."

"Ah yes that. Well, if that's the way you want it. I'll see you two in court at 3:00 sharp."


	6. Thoughts of a Fairy Baby

**There is this girl, always at the top 10. People say she's smart. And there's this guy, a mamma's boy who can't answer simple questions, she loves him nonetheless. This guy is constantly being bullied by most, the girl hates the way others treat him but she can't just defend him without the risk of being bullied too. The guy's mother is always too nosy when it comes to school affairs (always inquiring about the group works, getting too involved in the class project) and that irritates her. There's always this wall between the two. Should she defend him? Should she talk back to his mother? Should she tell him she loves him? **

**Ah high school-there's always the drama.**

* * *

><p>Poof looked out of the window and looked into the stars. He's always comforted by the stars but not tonight. He knows about his parents. He doesn't know what divorce exactly means but he knows he's parents are fighting and there's the risk he might loose one of them or maybe even both of them. He knows why he's here right now-in Mama Cosma's place. They don't want him to know what's happening of course but he knows. He's a smart kid, has his mother's brain and his father's fun loving personality. He wishes he never knew, but he did.<p>

With nothing to do Poof decided to explore his father's ancestral home. He walked the same corridors his dad did when he was younger and will stay in the same room his father used to stay in. The room was nice and it was very clean. Moma Cosma probably cleans it everyday because there was not a single spec of dust. The room was mostly green- dark green carpet, green cabinets and drawers, faded light green walls(that was almost white). The bed was one of those race car beds; the bed frame was green but the sheets were white.

Just for the heck of it Poof opened all of the drawers and closed them again. They were either empty or full of useless junk except maybe for one. This drawer contains only one object-a small golden key with a heart-shaped keyring. He grabbed the key and placed it in his inner shirt pocket.

Moma Cosma then walked in the room. "Okay Poof, it's bath time then off you go to sleep!" she said.

Poof followed her. He knew he has to sleep this off and just maybe this is all a nightmare and he'll wake up tomorrow morning in the arms of his loving parents who are still happily married and they'll go and wake up Timmy and everything will be fine, everything will be back to normal. Oh how he wish!

* * *

><p>Mama Cosma left the lights on after she tucked Poof in. He tried to sleep but he can't. He kept thinking about his parents and how they always fought. Then he remembered the good old days when they were all together and happy. He slowly drifted off to sleep with dreams of the good family he once had.<p>

* * *

><p>He was in this meadow together with his parents, they all floated hand-in-hand and explored the meadow. They soon saw Timmy who surprised them with a picnic he prepared. They all sat down on the mat and ate ice cream together. Timmy had vanilla, Wanda had chocolate, Cosmo had mint and he had cookies and cream. They all ate them together happily. Cosmo then got an ice cream stain on his shirt and Wanda has to wipe it. Then they both said I love you to each other and kissed. Timmy said gross and made barfing sounds but Poof was happy. This was way better than to watch them fight anyways.<p>

After eating Timmy and Poof played tag. Cosmo and Wanda watched close by. All of a sudden dark clouds rolled in and it began to pour heavily. They all poofed underneath a tree but the rain was so heavy that they still got wet. Cosmo and Wanda started to fight and Timmy tried to stop them. The harder they fight the stronger the rain and the winds got, thunder and lightning came eventually. Poof began to cry and the scene faded into a haze.

* * *

><p>Poof woke up, he was back at Mama Cosma's place. He stayed awake for the rest of the night. He dared not to sleep and even if he tried he can't.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 6. I think I have not given Poof a big enough role in this so I made a whole chapter about him. This is actually a very significant chapter in the story You guy will see why soon enough<strong>.


	7. If I were to loose you

**One thing led to another and before she knew it her friends knew about her crush, they laughed at first and thought of it as a joke but they soon figured out she was serious. She doesn't mind if her friends knows or if all of the girls in class knows just as long as the boys doesn't find out.**

* * *

><p>"Is your homework done?" Muriel asked.<p>

"Yeah" replied Timmy.

"Have you brushed your teeth?"

"All clean"

They both heard the car outside. Timmy's parents are here.

"I'll be going then. I'll see you tomorrow goodnight." She said as she walked to the door.

"Hey Muriel..."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Wanda. She said she wants to stay at your place until all this is over."

"I will and Timmy I forgot to tell you something... It's very important..."

"What is it then?"

"If they were successful... Poof ain't the only one who would loose one of them or maybe even both of them..." She then walked away without another word. Timmy could sense the worry and sadness in her voice. He knew that she was pressured by all of this. The fate of Cosmo and Wanda's marriage does rest in her hands now.

But Timmy ignored the tone of her voice but instead he focused on the words that she said. He would loose either one of his fairies. Chances are he would loose both of them. The worry he had suddenly turned to fear. Can he afford to loose one of them? No, no he can't.

He couldn't help but wonder if one of them would leave him.

His thoughts wondered. Wanda-his smart motherly godmother. She's very kind and understanding and in many occasions his voice of reason. If she were to leave who knows what would happen to him. He would be lost without her. She has given him the love that his real mother has stopped giving or rarely shows to him. If she left Timmy would be as good as orphaned.

Cosmo-his stupid yet fun-loving godfather. He maybe stupid but he certainly knows how to have fun. He may not be that fatherly to Timmy but he sure is his best friend. His friendship with Cosmo is incomparable to the ones he has with Chester and Aj. Unlike those two he knows about Timmy's life to the fullest no secrets unlike withs human friends in which he has to keep half of his life a secret. If he were to loose him. He would loose his greatest friend in the world.

Timmy tried to sleep after that but he can't. He's just so overcome by his sadness and fears to fall asleep. He couldn't sleep knowing that he could loose his fairies soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Seventh chapter- Timmy's chapter isn't as long as Poof's. I just thought that Poof's chapter should be longer because he is the legitimate child and not Timmy and to be honest writing Timmy's chapter was way harder. I don't know why but it just is. Long or not I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. Comments and reviews are much appreciated. I value all of your comments and suggestions. It helps me improve my writings you know not just here but also in my other fics and school work :P. Sorry about the wrong grammar and typos if there are any. English isn't my native language but I do love using it as a medium in writing anyways. I just express myself better in English.<strong>


	8. An ounce of Love

**I love lemon squares, lemonade, lemon chicken. Do you want to try my own recipe of herb-encrusted lemon chicken? How about eating a lemon as it is. Do you like lemons... Okay so it's not that lemon, it's more of a lime and it's in a very mild way...so I won't change the **

* * *

><p>Cosmo lied in his bed in that castle that they have. Poof's with Moma Cosma and he thinks Timmy is fast asleep already. He needs not to worry about those two.<p>

He looked around at the now-empty castle or at least it feels empty. There's something missing and there's this empty feeling inside of him but he doesn't know what is missing or why he felt that way. He eventually gave up thinking (it certainly worn out his brain) and decided to go to bed.

He entered the bedroom and went straight for his bed. He looked to his right and saw the now-empty pink bed that Wanda usually sleeps on. Wanda- whenever he thinks of her he doesn't know what he's suppose to feel anger? hatred? love? Right now he thinks hatred and anger but could it be that there's still some love left? Could he still love her?

* * *

><p>"Well, I hope that my room is to your liking." said Muriel.<p>

"It is, thank you for letting me stay here for a while." replied Wanda.

"It's no trouble at all, and besides now we have time to catch up."

"I guess. So how has life treated you?"

"Still the same..." The same means the same miserable life. Her siblings hate her and constantly torture her, she's always being bullied at school by the popular clique, there's the stress of going to a prep school (as a scholar because they can't afford it as it is) her parents are so melodramatic and gets upset (usually at her) for the smallest of things. The truth is her age and maturity are the only things that made her loose her godparents.

"What about you two? What happened?" She asked.

"I told you... It's because we really can't..."

"Not that forever crap again! You know, after** that** **day** I though you two will be together forever."

"What do you mean by **that day**?"

"You know** THAT DAY**!" she smirked.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday night if I'm not mistaken. We all have gone to bed but I couldn't sleep even if I tried. I looked over to your birdcage and took a look at the tiny little birdhouse attached to the side of the cage. I was curious you know, how the two of you slept comfortably in that tiny space. Without thinking I reached my hand into the tiny entrance and felt that it was much bigger. I inserted my hand even further and the next thing I knew I was inside.<p>

I toured the place then I heard something..

*moaning* *sighing*

"ahhh that feels good..."

"more...more..."

I followed the voices until I was able to locate the right door. Out of sheer curiosity I opened the door and went inside...

"Do we really have to recall this story?" interrupted Wanda.

"Of course we do"

Anyways, I went opened the door and looked inside and saw a sight, and with the sheets fallen down to the side of the bed it revealed a little more than it intended. I was scared alright, really scared. I closed the door gently but quickly. I walked away at a normal pace at first.

"Muriel? Where are you? Let's talk about this!"

"Muriel please..."

I heard my godparents calling me so I walked faster but their voices got louder and they got closer. I was running and heading for the exit but the problem was I couldn't find it. I panicked and hid in a cupboard.

"Ah so that's were you went..."

"Yeah, I could barely fit."

When I had enough rest and assumed that they stopped following me I went out and as quiet as a mouse I looked for the exit. When I got out. I saw the two fairies hovering above my head. I was nervous and scared but at least they have their clothes on now.

* * *

><p>"And we had that talk." Wanda recalled.<p>

"Yes, I knew what was going on there but it never seen it before so..."

"I'm sorry we scared you that day..."

"That was 5 years ago but I can still recall what you said to me that night. Do you remember."

"It was the bird and the bee?" She knew that wasn't it. She would rather not recall what she had said that day.

"No, you told me it was a sign of love, a physical joining of a couple that will** forever** love each other. Love between a man and a woman manifested in physical form...a pact of eternal trust and love... So tell me, does that pact have an expiration date?"

"I knew that story wasn't just for your dark humor and green mind!"

*sigh*"Good night, we all have a big day tomorrow."

Wanda settled into her own bed (a pink one that's hovering above Muriel's bed). She tried to sleep but she can't. She thought of Cosmo... "Is love really eternal?" she asked herself.


	9. An Introduction to Fairy Court

**Ninth Chapter, a court drama. Please take note that some of the rules in this fanfic are actually from the original Da Rules(I did some research while writing this) but some are just made up by me. Well, I hope you guys like it R&R**

* * *

><p>It was rainy afternoon in Fairy World. Timmy moved up the wet steps of the entrance of The Supreme Court of the Fairy World. Timmy opened the sliding door and he and Cosmo entered.<p>

"You know it would've been easier if you just poofed us in here."

"I don't feel like doing it... Taking the both of us to Fairy World has really tire me out..."

"Why? Usually, you don't break a sweat bringing us here"

"No idea, maybe becuase I didn't get any sleep! Let's just go to courtroom fourty..." Cosmo glided to the Eastern side.

"It's courtroom fourteen and it's this way." said Timmy as he dragged Cosmo to the opposite direction.

They walked inside the courtroom and they saw a number of people. Jorgen was there, some of Cosmo and Wanda's relatives, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop

"Timmy! You're soaking wet. What happened to you?" Muriel asked,

"Cosmo was too tired to poof us in the courtroom, so we had to walk. Where's Wanda?" Timmy answered.

"She went to the comfort room. You should really change your clothes before you catch a cold..."

"I wish my clothes are dry." Cosmo raised his wand to grant Timmy's wish.

"Hello, still wet!" Cosmo just stared at him, he really was worn out *sigh* "Forget it!"

"They will start at 3, so feel free to ask me anything."

"Can I take a look at Da Rules?"

"Sure!"

Timmy scanned the pages. He tried looking for the rule Muriel mentioned last night. He eventually fount it and it was true he might loose his fairies, one of or both.

"I can really loose them..."

"There's a way to keep them both you know."

"What!"

"The lawyer and the godchild can appeal to the court to keep both fairies but they have to take shifts alternately, and the judge and the fairies must agree on that."

"You will appeal to them that right?"

"If there's a need to. Let's hope not..."

"What's all this people doing here?"

"They'll act as witnesses to Cosmo and Wanda's marriage life. We should be thankful Big Daddy and Moma Cosma aren't here"

"Well that's a relief, but why are the Anti's here."

"Same as why their relatives are here..."

"If Cosmo and Wanda's marriage are in the toilet then AC and AW's must be..."

"That's not always the case, the opposite thing only works their personality, intelligence and certain illnesses"

"I see, what about Cupid, why is he here?"

"Self-explanatory, he's the god of love"

The two continued to talk about the case until Wanda returned from the comfort room, more people came in and the judge walked in.

"All rise to welcome the Honorable Judge." Called the court clerk.

Everyone stood up until the judge motioned them to sit.

"Are both parties present?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor." The two replied in unison.

"And the divorce lawyer?"

"Present you're honor." Muriel was quite lucky, this case should be easier than the last ones she has handled before. It was her against Cosmo, Wanda and probably some of their relatives. She was not against another lawyer just because the two of them are petitioners. A case like this is quite rare. Now the only challenge she has is to prove to everyone that Cosmo and Wanda are still in love with each other.

"How about the witnesses?"

"Only a few are absent." said the bailiff.

"Well, we can't wait for them. We need to start now-on time. (to Cosmo and Wanda) Petitioners present your corresponding arguments."

The two tried to stay calm and collected but they presented their arguments at the same time which resulted in some court-house bickering. The witnesses at the back seats started whispering. Timmy sighed deeply and Muriel slapped her palm to her face. _This is going to be a long court hearing._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, first court chapter is done and I think this story will be longer than I thought. I'm really sorry to say this but I'll be updating less often from now on(maybe once a week or every other week). I'm getting busier each day. I hope you guys understand anyways R&amp;R.<strong>


	10. I told you they were in love

**Okay so this is a really-really long story. Actually it's not just a story anymore it's a fanfic novel or at least it's going to be...**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the courtroom looked at the feuding couple before them. The judge gave them an angry look, but they paid no attention and continued their arguments.<p>

The judge had enough of this. "Order! Order in the Court!" The loud booming voice got the attention of the two. Cosmo and Wanda looked at the audience before them and noticed that every eye was on them. They were embarrassed for acting so violently in court.

*sigh* "Let's just skip that... Ms. do you have anything to ask the two."

"I'd prefer if we called someone to the stand your honor." requested Muriel. After that show Cosmo and Wanda put on the case will be much harder but she has a strategy. She's not going for the "just persuade the court they shouldn't be divorced" plan. The best course of action is to make them fall back in love as well, and she plans to do it by recalling a few sentimental romantic stories the two have shared (to soften their hearts) then go for the highlight (in this case their wedding day).

"Good idea. Who is your witness."

Muriel scanned the area looking for a possible witness. Timmy?-no she should save him for later, Cupid?-he should be saved for the last. Juandissimo?-heck no, calling "ex-boyfriend still obsessed with ex" to the stand is definitely a recipe for disaster. Blonda?-she might just do it, she has nothing to complain about the marriage as far as Muriel knows and she did witness a part of Cosmo and Wanda's relationship

"I will call Blonda Fairywinkle to the stand!"

"What! me?"

"Yes, if you would please"

Blonda moved towards the witness stand. It was pretty obvious she'd prefer not to say anything.

"Alright... about their marriage...uhhhh LINES!" everyone stared at the fairy actress. Some were shocked that she thinks she needs lines but most tried to stifle their laughter.

"umm Ms. Fairywinkle you don't get any lines. Just say what you think about their marriage."

"Oh okay. If you ask me their their the most ill-conceived couple in all of Fairy World-no in the whole universe. I had setup my sister with the hottest guy in the whole school and just before their junior prom she dumped him! DUMPED HIM! to be with that green-haired loser."

Timmy and Muriel both went quiet then they exchanged glances. Timmy was obviously angry. "How could she have chosen Blonda?" he asked himself.

"But you know what... What they share just might be true love. Now, that I think about it their pairing is not all that bad after all. I mean if they were so bad as a couple then they would've gotten a divorce a long time ago. They lasted for 10 000 years for goodness sakes. I guess I can forgive my sister after all those years... uhhh LINES!"

Timmy and Muriel exchanged glances again. Muriel smirked, she knows she has made the right choice.

"So do you think they should continue with the divorce?" the judge asked.

"I think they need to rethink this your honor."

"Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Fairywinkle." thanked Muriel.

"Now, do the petitioners want to add anything?" the judge asked.

Cosmo remained quiet, while Wanda tried to speak but nothing came out- she can't think of anything to say.

"Alright then, does the attorney want to add anything?"

Muriel looked around and she noticed something about Cosmo and Wanda, both of them were wearing identical two-tone gold and silver rings on their right ring finger. Both of them were fiddling with it and brushing their other fingers against it. She knew it was a reaction Cosmo and Wanda have whenever they're nervous, confused, or when their thinking of something deep. "But why is it that both of them are still wearing their wedding rings-a symbol of their marriage when they're getting a divorce-end of a marriage?" she asked herself.

Then it hit her. They're still in love. Deep within the recesses of their hearts there's still a hint of love for each other. They may not be aware of it but they still have feelings.

"Now, if I may ask the petitioners to look at their right hand." The two looked at their hands.

"What do you see?"

"Uhhh my hand?" both of them said in unison.

"Look closer... try the ring finger..."

They both stared at the ring they're wearing in their hands...

"So tell me... if you two are not in love then explain why you are still wearing your wedding rings."

"We didn't know we were even wearing them." Wanda answered.

"Yeah, what she said!." stated Cosmo.

"Oh really and why is it that the two of you were fiddling with them earlier. That only goes to show that both of you are completely aware of the rings, correct?" Timmy and Muriel smiled at each other. They knew this case was now in their favor and it will be over quickly


	11. Interfere and Inner Fear

**eleventh chapter. This is a continuation to the last two chapters. Please R&R, I love reading your reviews**

* * *

><p>Cosmo and Wanda stared at their rings... There was a long pause in the courtroom. No one has any reason to speak and Cosmo and Wanda just kept staring at their rings. Everyone focused their attention on the couple. The whole courtroom was so silent one could hear a pin drop.<p>

"OBJECTION!" a loud voice was suddenly from a corner of the courtroom. Everyone was in shock, that argument seemed flawless to all of them.

"W-who was that!" the judge asked.

"Tis I Juandissimo Magnifico. You're honor I was hoping my sexy self could testify about their marriage."

"What! You're honor! He can't just do that!" said Timmy.

"Actually Timmy, he can-if the judge allows it that is." stated Muriel.

"Alright Mr. Magnifico. Let's hear your side" approved the judge as Juandissimo walked to the podium.

"You're honor I think they should continue the divorce. They can't possibly be still in love with each other?"

" And why can't they?" asked the judge.

"Simply because Wanda is in love with me therefore she can't love Cosmo, ci?"

"Objection! That is your opinion isn't it and besides where's the evidence? Your argument is useless without the evidence isn't it?" Muriel pointed out.

"Ah the evidence is that I am *_rips his shirt_* sexy and irresistible to every woman!"

Muriel rolled her eyes. She knows what's going inside the mind of buff Hispanic fairy and she doesn't like it, not one bit. Back then she made a mind reading wish and Juandissimo has the dirtiest thoughts.

"Really? Then why is it that I'm not falling over you right now?"

"You're only hiding your feelings ci?"

"Ewwness! I will never like a guy like you!" reacted Muriel.

"Eh, who cares if you don't like me... What matters is that Wanda still loves me!"

"I stopped loving you 10 000 years ago!" stated Wanda.

"Give in to your true feelings..."_*rips shirt again_* You know you want all this sexiness in your life."

"Mr. Magnifico, may I remind you that they are not divorced yet and flirting with a married woman is highly inappropriate." said Muriel

"Oh is it really, but I do it all the time." stated Juandissimo.

"So you flirt with married women?"

"Ci, hundreds of times."

"Well stop it! People like you destroy families! It's people like you that ruin a happy marriage! It's people like you that gives shame to love!" Everyone went silent. They were all surprised by Muriel's sudden outburst.

Juandissimo was the one who broke the silence "Love? you're just a kid. You know nothing about love!"

"I know more than one would think..."

"Uhhh t-thank you Mr. Magnifico... You may now take your seat." said the judge.

"I call Timmy Turner to the stand."

Timmy walked over to the podium.

"Mr. Turner, what can you say about you're godparents' marriage."

"Well, when I first met them-they were both so lovey-dovey. Yuck! But I'd guess that's a really good thing you know..."

"Yeah, it's better to see couples do that instead of seeing them fight..."

I remember when they use to kiss when they thought I wasn't looking. There was this one time that I was playing video games when their romantic scene can be seen from the screen because of the reflection. It caused me to loose!"

"So, do you think they're still in love?"

"Well, if they lasted for 10 000 years why stop there I'd guess.."

"Timmy that is so not like you..." stated Wanda.

"You usually throw up at stuff like that!" said Cosmo.

"Yeah, except for Kissy-kissy Goo-goo!" exclaimed Wanda.

"I know what you mean but don't human guys at his age like that show too."

"*giggles* No, Cosmo they don't." stated Wanda.

"They don't? I thought they did!" said Cosmo as he smiled back.

"I think they're falling in love again" Muriel whispered to Timmy.

"Looks like it!" replied Timmy.

"Oh look at the time! It's almost dinnertime. We'll decide this next week at 1:30 pm. Court session is adjourned!" announced the judge.

They all got out of the courtroom When someone called Muriel...

"Hello, Mr. Turner? You need me tonight? You're just waiting for Timmy to return? Okay I'll come over."

"Was that my Dad?" Timmy asked.

"C'mon Timmy, You need to go home, before they suspect something."

"By the way, what's up with the sudden outburst earlier?"

"I-It was nothing... I-I just remembered something..." assured Muriel.

"Muriel, can I please stay with you again?" asked Wanda.

"It's fine... I just don't know if..."

"I bet you're dad's home from his business trip now." predicted Wanda.

"Yeah, from his business trip..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter 11. By the way I'm starting to use foreshadowing just so you know. Please Review :D I always read them, I just don't have time to reply and I really don't know what to reply. I will though when I have more time so thank you to Wolvmbm, Daisy's Dead Rose, Konata Fan and DarknessGal101. Your reviews are much appreciated! :D<strong>


	12. Visiting Poof part 1

**eleventh chapter. Reviewing is encouraged to all readers, yes even anonymous ones. I read every single review I mean it and thanks again to those who have reviewed. I think I enumerated them in the last chapter and maybe I will again in the next. Anyways, here's the story**

* * *

><p>They all poofed back into Timmy's house, after Muriel changed to her regular clothes. Cosmo went straight up to Timmy's room while Wanda went to the backyard.<p>

Timmy looked out of the driveway as his parents' car sped out into the streets.

"Okay they're gone! Now can we visit Poof?" Timmy asked.

"Sure, I also wanted to see the little guy." replied Muriel.

"Okay, I'll call Wanda, you call Cosmo. Where are they anyway?"

"I think Wanda is in the backyard, Cosmo's in your bedroom. Don't know why they went there though."

"Alright, let's hurry. I want to see Poof!" Timmy was practically jumping out of his excitement. It felt as though it's been years since he has seen his godbrother.

* * *

><p>Timmy rushed out of the house and out to the backyard. He saw Wanda looking out into the starry sky. He slowly walked towards her. She then sensed his presence.<p>

"You need something Timmy?"

"No, just came to tell you. That we're visiting Poof..."

"Good, I miss my little boy..." Wanda smiled.

"Wanda, what are you doing out here?" Timmy was then curious why Wanda chose to go to the backyard. She usually goes straight to his room. _Maybe she's avoiding Cosmo? he thought._

"You know looking out into the stars and thinking..."

"Thinking about what? about Cosmo?"

"Well, that's one..." Wanda admitted.

"Then what's the other?" Timmy asked even more curious than before.

"Muriel... was acting... v-very strange lately. She seemed nervous...and it isn't like her to flame up in court."

"I guess it's because of all the pressure but I'm not sure I just met her last night." Timmy inferred.

"Maybe... but she turned pale when I mentioned her father..."

"Well, I can't explain that one... What about Cosmo? Why are you thinking of him?" Timmy asked.

"It's not just him... I'm thinking of us-all of us- you, me, Cosmo and Poof... It's just that..."

"What?"

"I think we've been selfish to you two..."

Timmy was shocked. Wanda? Selfish? "Selfish! Selfish! How can you be selfish?"

Wanda looked down. Her eyes were cast on to the ground " We shouldn't be fighting... not in front of you two... We didn't thought of that. I-I'm sorry Timmy..."

"It's okay Wanda. It wasn't your fault neither was it Cosmo's. You're the most selfless person I ever met and never tell yourself otherwise."

"B-but"

"Believe me! And yes Poof and I were annoyed by those fights and yes we're scared that we might loose one of you...but one thing will never change... We will always love the two of you..."

"Awww, that's sweet Timmy!" Wanda hugged her godchild tightly.

"You know... I bet Muriel also still loves the two of you."

"Maybe, but I'm a little worried about her."

"Why?" Timmy cocked his head slightly.

"She's hiding something... I know it."

"Then we're going to find out what."

* * *

><p>After Timmy left Muriel hurried up the stairs to tell Cosmo.<p>

"Hey there Muriel!" He greeted.

"Hi Cosmo! I just wanted to tell you that-"

"Oh we have so much catching up to do!" Cosmo hugged his former godchild tightly.

"Yes, but we have to-" Muriel broke from the hug.

"Here, we can play one of Timmy's video games!" Cosmo rushed to Timmy's TV and video games.

"I don't think Timmy will allow us to touch his games without his permission..."

"Okay, then we can jump on Timmy's bed!" said Cosmo as he starts jumping on the bed.

"I don't think he'll allow us to do that either..."

*stops jumping* "Oh poopie!"

*giggles* "You're still that silly little green fairy that I met eight years ago..." Muriel observed.

"I am?"

"Yes, yes you are... Oh what would I give to have a dad like you..." She pulled Cosmo into another hug.

Cosmo sensed the sadness in her voice and he immediately broke away from the hug. "Is something wrong?"

"O-Oh I-It's N-nothing! N-Nothing at all!"

"Are you sure?" Cosmo asked, more serious than before.

"Yeah, let's go meet up with Wanda and Timmy. We're all visiting Poof."

"Poof? Finally! I really miss my daughter!"

"Son..."

"What?"

"You really miss you're son. Poof is a boy remember!" She smiled at the stupidity of the green fairy.

"I have a son? Oh that's right! Poof is a boy."

"And a very lucky boy he is..."

"Let's go!" said Cosmo as he poofed the two of them downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so I hope you like the 12th chapter and don't forget to R&amp;R<strong>


	13. Visiting Poof part 2

**Good morning, afternoon, and goodnight! I would just like to thank Wolvmbm, Ilovelooneys, Daisy's Dead Rose, Konata Fan and DarknessGal101 for reviewing my work and if you guys haven't noticed the "sequel" part, you will later on because of all the flashbacks. Anyways, I thought I get an early start for this chapter so...**

* * *

><p>After the four of them met downstairs they immediately poofed to Mama Cosma's place. Muriel knocked the door and Mama Cosma opened the door immediately.<p>

"Oh, it's you! Come in! Come in!..." Everyone walked inside. Wanda was the last to enter and when she tried Mama Cosmo blocked the entrance.

"Cept for you!"

"But I just want to see my son and what do you have against me this time. Cosmo and I are getting a divorce. You'll have your son at your side again." Wanda stated.

"Well if you must know, I now despise you even more for breaking my little Cosmo's heart." Mama Cosma said. Her eyes were full of rage and hatered.

"But the divorce wasn't just my idea, Cosmo wanted it as well."

"It's true Mama!" Cosmo confirmed.

"Well, in that case... Come in Wanda!" She said with a sudden change of expression: from rage to happy and welcoming.

They all sat on the chairs laid out in the living room. Mama Cosma poofed up a plate full of cookies and a pitcher full of lemonade. Her cookies didn't have those "I hate Wanda signs" frosted into them.

"So since when did you two realized you're not right for each other?" Mama Cosma asked.

"Just yesterday." Wanda answered.

"It's good that you two decided to file the divorce immediately. I apologize for not being in the hearing yesterday."

"It's alright Mama but you should've seen all the courtroom action! It was so professionally dramatic! Whatever professionally means..."

"Really? I'm definitely going to attend the next hearing. Who's handling this case anyway?"

"You have heard of Muriel F. Brendan II?" Wanda asked.

"Ah, she's one of the best in the business! You two will be divorced soon!"

"Thanks for the compliment Mama Cosma b-but I'm not in favor their divorce if you must know." There was a long pause of silence until Mama Cosma suddenly flamed up.

"So you're her...And why aren't you in favor!"

"Their argument is incoherent and let's think about the children in this situation. Do you really think their divorce will be good for Timmy and Poof?"

"Well no, but they can manage. I raised Cosmo all by myself and everything turned out fine."

"That's different. Cosmo's father got turned into a fly when he was a toddler and never saw him again. In Poof's case he'll definitely see both of his parents because they're both still fairies regardless on who takes him."

"He's still an infant. We can still keep the identity of one parent from him when he gets older."

"And you think it's just easy as that? He might not know but both parents still does. Can one of them really resist keeping that secret from their son knowing that keeping it from Poof might never return the love that they feel for him? And they are suppose to keep that for eternity. Besides, when Poof gets older he'll inquire about one of his parents. Either way he'll know and when he does things will get more complicated. He needs both parents!"

"Fine! I know when to stop...This isn't our choice anyway, its the judge's!" Mama Cosma poofed frosting on the cookies. Now they're "I hate Muriel cookies!"

Muriel got one cookie and took a bite" Mmmmm... My face tastes great! Thanks for the cookies Mama Cosma!"

She rolled her eyes in reply. After a few seconds of silence. The three fairies began talking again.

Muriel and Timmy remained quiet then they both heard poof's voice. They moved their heads in the direction of the sound and saw Poof. The two, not wanting to disturb the adults, walked towards the fairy baby without Cosmo and Wanda.

* * *

><p>"Awww, Poof it's so nice to see you... I missed my little godbrother!" Timmy hugged Poof tight.<p>

"Poof! Poof!" said Poof happily.

The two then gently broke their hug and Poof turned to Muriel and hugged her too.

"Thanks Poof! I really missed you too..."

"Poof...Poof..." his tone was now slow and sad and Muriel understands why.

"Don't worry Poof! You're parents will still be together. I'll make sure of it! I promise they will both be with you..." Muriel broke away from the hug and pats Poof on the back. Timmy sensed sadness in her tone. One can't tell weather she's comforting Poof or herself.

"Hey! What's that inside your pocket Poof?" Asked Timmy when he noticed something shinny inside Poof's shirt pocket.

Poof grabbed something from his pocket and reached it out to them.


	14. I hold the key to your heart

**Okay so this might shock you but chapters 1-14 is just a very lengthy introduction. That's why they're in the third person. In the fifteenth chapter and beyond most of them will be in the first person and will have lengthier chapters. I just made this and the past chapters a little "undetailed" because I don't want to reveal much of the climax, drama and action. And honestly I just came up with this now. I'll give you a clue to the secrets in this fic (warning to spoiler haters: just continue reading the actual fic below this intro) **

**Okay so obviously Muriel is keeping something from everyone but what you don't know is she's also keeping something from herself. Cosmo and Wanda are keeping something from Muriel and each other. Jorgen and the fairy council are keeping something from everyone. Timmy and Poof are keeping something from Cosmo and Wanda. The author is keeping something from the readers.**

* * *

><p>"W-what is that?" Timmy asked.<p>

"It's obviously a keyring with a key on it." stated Muriel.

"I knew that! What I don't know is what is it for..."

"hmmmm Poof where did you find this?" Muriel asked.

"Poof! Poof!" Poof sped away into Cosmo's old bedroom with Timmy and Muriel following him. Poof opened one of the drawers.

"So its from an old drawer. Must be something Cosmo's dad gave to Mama Cosma." stated Timmy.

"I don't think this is Mama Cosma's. This is Cosmo's room so it must be his."

"Wait, how did you know this is Cosmo's room?" Timmy asked.

"I've been here once, when I was ten and besides that race car bed is a giveaway."

"Oh right... I didn't notice that..."

"Sure you did..." Muriel replied sarcastically.

"So if this is Cosmo's, why did he left it here? This looks like something important... He couldn't have just forgotten it. Can he?"

"Maybe he did, he is an idiot or maybe he left it here for a reason."

"Well, whatever reason that is this must've been used to open something. I bet its a key to one of these locked drawers. Help me find them you two." said Timmy.

"Oh Poof! Your parents are looking for you!" Called Mama Cosma from the sitting room.

"Poof! Poof!" the happiness and excitement on his face was evident as he rushed out of the room leaving Muriel and Timmy behind.

"I'd guess Poof won't be helping us..." stated Timmy.

Timmy began testing all of the locks in the drawers. One fail after another... Muriel on the other hand just stared at the key in Timmy's hand.

_A key on a heart-shaped keyring... key on a heart-shaped keyring... key on a heart... key? heart? the key to a heart? No that's not it... I hold a key to a heart? I hold the key to your heart!_

"I hold they key to your heart!"

"No offense but you don't. Trixie does." Timmy said in disgust.

"Ewwwness, that's not what I meant. I'm to old for you. It's suppose to mean Cosmo holds the key to Wanda's heart."

Timmy took a closer look at the keyring. It looks silver but if you tilt it at an angle it turns pink and if you turn it at the opposite angle it turns green. It's something about their love that's for sure."Oh, I get it now, but that doesn't really help us find the lock of this key."

"Timmy, I don't think the lock can be found in here..."

"And where is it hidden Sherlock Homes!" Timmy asked teasingly.

"That's easy! It's with Wanda."

"Then why isn't the key with Wanda?"

"If the key is with her then what is the phrase "I hold the key to your heart" for?"

"How sure are you that that's what the key signify?"

Muriel paused for a second then she opened the drawer what Poof showed them and laid her hand on the thin paper lining of the cabinet. She glided her hand against the lining then she felt a bump. She smiled at Timmy then slowly removed the lining and took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Timmy.

"Cosmo, don't forget to give the key to Wanda when the time comes. Remember you hold the key to her heart. signed Cosmo." Timmy read out loud.

"Well, that settles that!" Said Muriel proudly.

"Wait! How'd you know that was there?"

"Woman's intuition."

"Funny, my mother never showed **that** much intuition."

"Well, if that's the case then I don't know. Keep the keys Timmy, ask Cosmo about them."

"Okay! Can we go home now? I still have homework to do."

"You told me yesterday that you've finished it."

"Well about that... Who does homeworks on a Saturday? Only a nerd does that!"

Muriel put on a serious look "Okay... I'll pretend that wasn't an insult..."

"Can we?"

"Ask Cosmo and Wanda. Don't forget to say your goodbyes to Poof and Mama Cosma."

"Alright, but you have to help me that will be due tomorrow."

*sigh* "If I must..."


	15. Hidden Pain

**First First person POV chapter. This one will be in Muriel's and Wanda's and it's time to reveal Muriel's secret**

* * *

><p>Wanda's POV<p>

After I gave Timmy my emergency fairy phone I went with Muriel. I just need some time off away from **him.**

Ah Cosmo, that green-haired idiot. I forgot how I fell in love with him in first place but overall it was a happy marriage. Who wouldn't be happy with Cosmo's constant jokes, and that charming smile of his. Ah that smile, who could resist that smile. He's stupid but he's also trustworthy and very loyal.

"Wanda, are you okay? You're face is red..." asked Muriel. I sensed the concern in her tone and expression but there was that hint of sadness. The same one she has in her tone for the past few days. I shrugged it off. Maybe she just misses us? Wait-my face is all red?

"Ah I get it now. You're blushing!" she said with a smirk on her face. Where dis she get the idea I was blushing.

"N-no what makes you say that?"

"I just said you're red!" Maybe it was because I was thinking of Cosmo. No, I'm must be getting a fever or something. I can't possibly still love him or can I? I-I'm so confused.

I then noticed Muriel turn right. Why would she turn right? She's suppose to turn left at the next block.

"Muriel, I thought we're going to your place."

"This is the way to my place." There was that sadness in her voice again. She may not be my godchild anymore but I just can't stand seeing her sad like this. I must help her but in order to do so she must tell me what's making her so sad.

"Yesterday, you turned left at the next block." I told her.

* * *

><p>Muriel's POV<p>

I looked away. I just can't couldn't look directly into her eyes and I can't let her see mine. She'll know my secret. Your eyes will tell others your secrets. I know it because I can sense it, sense people's secrets through their eyes and through their voices. Others say they can't do it but I don't know if Wanda can. I have to be cautious.

"Muriel, What's wrong."

"Nothing..." I lied. Of course there is something wrong. There's always something wrong...

"Muriel please... I can help you. Please tell me what's wrong..."

"No, you can't help me... You're not my fairy godparent anymore... And you can't fix... a broken home of someone else..." I know her intentions are good but it's true. She can't do anything about me or my parents.

"A broken home... What makes it broken? Are your parent's fighting?" Wanda asked. I didn't answer her. I don't know how to answer.

I felt a cold tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it off, I can't let her see it. She asked if my parents are fighting. No, it's much worse than that but I can't tell that to Wanda. Why did they do it anyway? Why can't we just be a family like the old times? I felt my eyes water. I tried to hold back the tears but it was just too much for me so I let them fall. If Wanda's coming with me she'll find out anyways.

I sat down on the edge of someone's driveway and told it to her straight"I have two houses...and I'm stuck in the middle... My parents are divorced..." I felt more tears stream down my face.

"Oh Muriel I'm so sorry!" I sensed the sincerity in her tone and I sensed a hint of apology for intruding too much but I couldn't blame her. I know she was only concerned. Maybe she can help. I can't just open up to anyone but I trust Wanda. She was like a mother to be all those years.

"T-that's w-why I'm trying to save yours t-this much. I-I'm doing it for P-Poof a-and for T-Timmy. I-I don't want a-anyone else to f-feel t-this p-pain."

"Your father was never really on a business trip?" she asked.

"I-I'm s-sorry I l-lied to you. B-but I had t-to stall." I felt the tears stream down faster and I felt a pat on my back.

"It's okay, it's okay... shhhhh It's okay..." She tried comforting me and it sort of helped. I hushed for a moment and I continued to cry until my tears ran dry and I wiped my face. I then got up and continue walking.

"If I may ask... Why did they got a divorce?"

"My father fell for a-a..." Is slut disrespectful to say? It matches the description of the other woman perfectly.

"Fell for a what?"

"Sorry for the term but he fell for a slut!" I was getting angry. I was always angry at my father and his woman. Especially the woman, she ruined our family and she treats me like trash. I hate her with my life

"Oh... I'm sorry I asked..." I sensed the regret in her voice. She doesn't need to regret it, she'll find out eventually anyway.

"No, it's fine. You would know anyways."

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

The two walked in silence until they reached Muriel's second house. This was part of a duplex house and was much smaller and older than the other one. Unlike the other one, this house has a red faded roof instead of a rusty orange. The walls were white and faded unlike the other one that has beige. Rust drippings were visible, they came from the edge of the roof going down the wall half-way. The front door's knob was tarnished and slightly rusted.

"My father bought it after mother kicked him out." said Muriel.

"Well its... Why don't you just stay with my mother?"

"Mother said I need to spend some time with my father too, even if it's just one night a week."

"Do you have your own room?"

"Yeah, but it's twice as small and I don't have a terrace here. I just have one small window."

Wanda poofed into a telephone cord hair band on Muriel's wrist as Muriel walked inside the house. The two were greeted by a very repulsive woman.

She was wearing a set of denim short shorts and a white tube bra. Her make up was so thick it was starting to crack and her blush on and lipstick were a dark shade of red. Her red hair was messy and her lipstick was slightly smudged.

"So you'll be staying here tonight huh twerp?" She asked Muriel with a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll just go to my room."

"Just don't bug us. Alright twerp!"

"Wouldn't think of it." Muriel replied in disgust.

Muriel rushed up to her room. This room has white faded walls unlike the one in the other house that has baby pink wallpaper. The furnishings were much older and the decorations were plain. She has no stuffed animals in this room. The two turned to the bed, it was atrocious. The sheets were covered in white fluids and certain juices, skimpy lingerie was lying at the side of the bed, at the center there was a balloon-like bag that resembled a certain organ, the pillows were on the floor and the pink sheets were crumpled.

"Ewwwness..." said Muriel in disgust while Wanda tried to keep her dinner down.

Muriel put on her rubber gloves and strip off the bed sheets. She then opened a metal door and threw the sheets and everything inside. Flames rushed up to the sides of the small metal room and Muriel closed the door shut.

"An incinerator? Where did you get that?"

"A client gave it to me, one wish and I wished for an incinerator."

"Why didn't you wish for- oh right against the rules. Good thing you're father never walked in there."

"But it would be a lucky break if that slut were to go in there." Muriel said with a grin as she put fresh sheets on her bed.

"You're a bad girl!" Teased Wanda.

"I know but she's worse than me." Muriel answered teasingly.

The two then got ready for bed. Wanda poofed up a pocketbook to occupy her thoughts while Muriel just laid in her bed reminiscing about her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you thought that Muriel's parents were divorced then congratulations and yes I know this story is getting very sad. Next chapter will be a sort of continuation to this one R&amp;R<strong>


	16. Two houses

**So this is a really-really long fic. and I'm on a writing spree and I won't be updating next week most likely. After this chapter we get a look on Cosmo and Timmy's night. Anyways, this chapter is a song fic: Two houses by Matthew West. I just thought if fit Muriel and Poof's feelings well.**

* * *

><p>Muriel's POV<p>

We both got ready for bed, Wanda poofed into her yellow nightgown while I put on my white cotton shorts and a loose pink shirt. Wanda poofed herself a bed above my own and we both lay in our own beds. I can see Wanda poof up a pocketbook to read before sleeping while I just lay there- drowning in the memories of yesterday as I slowly close my eyes.

_Well mom found her a new place to live_  
><em>and dad foud him a new girlfriend<em>  
><em>looks like everybody's moving on<em>

Mother's busy renovating our house, she's trying to forget about my father that's why she keeps herself busy at least that works-for a short while. There's my father and he's preoccupied with the other woman. My brother has college to worry and my sister's busy with work and my little sister is too young to understand. Everyone's moving on and trying to shrug it off but why can't I? Why can't I stop the pain?

_and it's hey look on the bright side kid_  
><em>now you ve got two Christmases<em>  
><em>and it's every other weekend from now on<em>

_Yeah, but all i want_  
><em>is the way it was<em>

It's true that now I have two holidays and it's true that I can choose where to stay and if I had a fight with my mom I can go to my father and vice versa but I'd rather be part of just one family. I wish I can go back to my past.

_when love would always last forever_  
><em>and families stayed together<em>  
><em>back to the day before two houses<em>  
><em>when you held my hands when i was little<em>  
><em>before i got caught in the middle<em>  
><em>somewhere in between two houses<em>  
><em>cause these two houses<em>  
><em>sure don't feel like home<em>

I remember when I was just a little girl. My parents were demanding and I was never good enough for them. My siblings always teased me and my life was miserable. But I had both parents by my side and there was only sadness but no pain. But now my parents have drifted apart and there's nothing I can do to take back the comfort I once had- the family I once had.

_Wide eyed wonder grows up fast_  
><em>trust is shy and nothing lasts<em>  
><em>and im thinking maybe it was all my fault<em>

_And will i ever get back to_  
><em>The innocence that i once knew<em>  
><em>Before that summer turned into the fall<em>

I noticed that Wanda was already asleep so I got up and viewed the stars outside from the window. Then I thought of how it all started and how it became now._  
><em>

I can still remember it. My father met the slut while he was at the car waiting for me. I was at school at the party and he was at a parking lot nearby. He got bored and grabbed a few drinks at the nearest bar. When I went to the car I saw him talking with her. He waved goodbye and we drove away. I thought it was nothing at first.

The next few days my parents' relationship was slowly going bad and after a couple of weeks mother discovered father had been cheating on her and she kicked him out. I remember the pain we all had in our hearts and I remembered that time at court, I wished I had the same control I had at fairy court but I knew that wasn't possible. When the judge announced my parents I felt pain in my heart and I think it was my fault. If I had not went to that party, if only I had done something before the case was dismissed and if I was never born- none of this would've happened.

I wish they would be together again weather I'm part of their lives or not. I just want them to be together. My mother's fighting the pain and distracting herself while father reminiscing of the past and distracts him with lust of his new woman and I know he doesn't really love her. I just want the time before all the pain. I want them to have their true happiness again. I wish that their love could've lasted for all of eternity.

I wish we were happy, I wish I still have my family.

_But when i close my eyes_  
><em>I go back in time<em>

_When love would always last forever_  
><em>And families stayed together<em>  
><em>Back to the day before two houses<em>  
><em>When they held my hands and i was little<em>  
><em>Before I got caught in the middle<em>  
><em>Somewhere in between two houses<em>  
><em>Cause these two houses<em>  
><em>Sure don't feel like home<em>

Now I can't help but remember the times when I had both parents and my parents had each other. We were one family and at times I was sort of happy. I was usually sad and the world was already cold but now I've grown depressed and my world is colder. Why did I get stuck in the middle of these two houses. Two houses that will never be called home.

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

Poof couldn't sleep, he remembered his parent's visit. They both looked happy but he sensed the sadness the two of them are hiding. But why are they sad? Poof's sad as well, he's going to loose the one happy family he has once known.

_and it's hey look on the bright side kid_  
><em>now you ve got two Christmases<em>  
><em>and it's every other weekend from now on<em>

_Yeah, but all i want_  
><em>is the way it was<em>

Poof looked out of the window and viewed the stars. He wished his parents would stop this, he wished everything was back to the way it was again. One big happy family.

_when love would always last forever_  
><em>and families stayed together<em>  
><em>back to the day before two houses<em>  
><em>when you held my hands when i was little<em>  
><em>before i got caught in the middle<em>  
><em>somewhere in between two houses<em>  
><em>cause these two houses<em>  
><em>sure don't feel like home<em>

He wished Muriel could save their marriage. He wished for the happiness that now seems far away, he wished he still has the home they all once had.

_Wide eyed wonder grows up fast_  
><em>trust is shy and nothing lasts<em>  
><em>and im thinking maybe it was all my fault<em>

_And will i ever get back to_  
><em>The innocence that i once knew<em>  
><em>Before that summer turned into the fall<em>

_But when i close my eyes_  
><em>I go back in time<em>

Poof gently closed his eyes and there was that happiness again. He would fool himself into thinking they were still happy, he would trick himself into thinking of being back home_. _False happiness is better than no happiness at all even though that was only temporary and can only be felt when he's sound asleep and dreaming._  
><em>

_When love would always last forever_  
><em>And families stayed together<em>  
><em>Back to the day before two houses<em>  
><em>When they held my hands and i was little<em>  
><em>Before I got caught in the middle<em>  
><em>Somewhere in between two houses<em>  
><em>Cause these two houses<em>  
><em>Sure don't feel like home<em>

The dreams will never last and he woke up soon. He faced the truth but he still can't accept it. He can't accept that he doesn't know what home is anymore and whatever it is he doesn't have it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I couldn't give Poof a POV. It's hard to narrate a story from an infant's mind even if he is a smart infant. R&amp;R all of your reviews are much appreciated. And I had my reasons why the song was incomplete but don't worry I'll complete it eventually. I almost cried when I wrote this chapter...<strong>_  
><em>


	17. Hidden Feelings

**Okay seventeenth chapter. This one is in Timmy and Cosmo's POV. I still haven't mastered stupid. So as you have observed Cosmo is more immature and forgetful than stupid but we all have to admit that he is smart at times, that can be seen in some episodes. Anyways Cosmo's secret to Wanda and to himself will now be revealed to the readers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy's POV<p>

I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was already 10:00. My parents have just gotten home and Muriel and Wanda has just left. We got back at 7:00 after Poof and I discussed about the surprise for Cosmo and Wanda. I've finished my homework at 9:00 and Muriel sent me to bed at 9:30. I tried to sleep but I can't, that key just keeps bugging me. I thought I'd ask Cosmo tomorrow but I guess I just couldn't wait.

I got up and sat at the edge of the bed and I saw my godfather seated at the chair by the window, looking out the stars . He turned around and saw me.

"Couldn't sleep too huh?" he asked. There was sadness and concern in his voice.

"Yeah"

"What's bugging you Timmy?"

"I'm more concerned about you..." I told him. It's rare to see him this down and miserable. He was calm and quiet which was really unusual. He tends to panic when problems arise.

"Don't mind me. I'm just looking out at the stars..."

"Is that what you do when you're thinking?" I asked him, but that was a stupid question. He rarely thinks.

"Nah, I'm just looking at them... Did you know Wanda looks at the stars when she's sad or when she's thinking deeply?"

I think I know what's this about. He misses Wanda. That's the only explanation. I smiled at the thought. If he does miss her then he still loves her. Which reminds me of...

"Cosmo... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What?" He flew to my bed and sat down at the edge next to me.

I took out the key and handed it to him "Do you remember what this is?"

"This..."

"Yes?" I can see the surprised expression on his face.

"This! Timmy where did you get this!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. He looked happy and excited.

"Poof found it at your room and he handed it to us." I told him.

He let me go and looked down at the keys. He smiled.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what that is?" I'm glad he's happy and all but I was growing impatient.

* * *

><p>Cosmo's POV<p>

I looked down at Wanda's key. It was dark but I was able to get a good look at it. I can't wait to give this to her for our 9898th anniversary which was this Friday. She will be so happy when she uses it to open the box I gave her.

"COSMO! What's that for!" cried out an impatient Timmy. Can't he wait? I'm still fantasizing about Wanda.

"Geez, I've been asking you the same question for like a hundred times now!"

"Really, you were? I guess I wasn't paying attention. Anyway, this key..."

"Yes?"

"Is my gift to Wanda for our anniversary this Friday." I told him proudly.

His happiness and curiosity became all sad and worried, or so I think.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him.

"Cosmo don't you remember. You and Wanda are filing a divorce."

I almost forgot about that. I looked down again, Timmy tried to face me but I avoided his gaze. I just don't want him to see me... To see me cry. I tried to hold back the tears. I was stupid, I always know I was but one thing that I'll never forget is how to love Wanda. I was stupid I let our fights get in the way of that. I was angry and I was making rash decisions. I should've listened. Why didn't I listen?

"I-I forgot..." I said.

"Cosmo...I need to ask you something else...

"What is it?"

"Do you still love Wanda?"

I thought really hard for an answer to Timmy's question. What should I tell him? Argh, my head it hurts! I guess I should lie. I held back the tears.

"Ummm no..."

"Cosmo tell me the truth!"

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

Timmy easily found out Cosmo's lie. He knew he still loved her but Timmy wants him to say it.

Cosmo starts to whimper then tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Cosmo...?" Timmy asked again but gently this time.

He starts whimpering again then he started crying.

"YE-ES! I-I s-till LOVE HER!" Cosmo screamed.

Timmy patted him on the shoulder and handed him a tissue. He regretted he put too much pressure on Cosmo_. I shouldn't have forced him_ he thought to himself.

Cosmo dried his tears and turned to face Timmy.

"What am I going to do with this now?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. Give it to Wanda I guess." Timmy replied.

"But she doesn't love me anymore..."

"She'll take it trust me. And who knows, she might still love you too."

"Y-you think so?"

"Of course! Hey Cosmo, why are you still filing the divorce anyway?"

"Out of love... If she wants it then... I'll give it to her."

"Ah you got that from the quote "if you love someone set them free" "

"There's a quote like that?"

"Yup, and who knows maybe she's only doing it because she also thinks you want it."

"I hope so Timmy, I hope so..."

*yawn* "I guess I should be turning in." Timmy said as he climbed back to his bed.

"Have a good sleep Timmy... I'll just take a short walk before turning in."

"Alright, come back soon okay."

"I will, goodnight sport." said Cosmo as he tucked Timmy in.

* * *

><p><strong>Classes were suspended so I had time to update. My mother will kill me when she find out. Anyways I won't be updating until our Periodic Tests are over. There's next week so I'll continue this next week Friday. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter.<strong>


	18. When you're Gone

**So this chapter is a songfic "When you're gone by Avril Lavigne". This chapter will also reveal Wanda's secret to the readers. Thanks for all the reviews guys, Much appreciated! :D. I would reply but I don't know what to reply. Anyways, Wazzy 593 and Wolvmbm thank you for your reviews from the last chapter. I would post the names of the other reviewers from the previous chapters but I feel lazy but I do appreciate it guys.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to focus on our periodic exams. Anyways, the tests are done and I hope I get a high score especially in Chemistry, English and Biology. So here's the story guys, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cosmo walked the now empty streets of Dimmsdale. He didn't bother to float or fly. He just walked. He took in his breath the midnight air and he looked up into the stars.<p>

He hoped he'd forget about her- even for just one night, so that he'll be able to sleep and have a peace of mind. The walk didn't help. He remembered the walks he and Wanda used to take. It was suppose to clear their minds and comfort them but tonight there is no comfort for Cosmo.

He stopped at the park and lay upon the grass and stared at the stars. He thought it would comfort him but he was sadly mistaken. Stargazing was a habit of Wanda, how is that suppose to make him forget about her? It made things worse. Cosmo felt a cold tear fell down from his cheek. He needs her to tell him it's going to be okay, he needs her to comfort his sadness. He needs her to wipe his tears away.

* * *

><p>Wanda put her pocketbook down, it didn't help distracting her from the millions of thoughts that kept flying inside her head. These were thoughts of Cosmo and the perfectly wonderful memories that they have shared all of those years. It's time to admit that she can never not love him.<p>

She thought she can forget about him, just for a while but it's not working so she just gave up. She looked down to check if Muriel was sleeping, she was. Wanda poofed herself out of the house and into the Dimmsdale park. She sat upon a branch of the Dimmsdale dogwood. She looked up into the stars and she imagined the twinkling dots were the eyes of her beloved Cosmo- looking at her. She misses his eyes.

She loves him, there's no fighting it back anymore. She felt dumb, she shouldn't have been too harsh on him. Sure, Cosmo did hurt her on numerous occasions but he never meant it and he always makes up for it anyways. She remembered his smile-the smile that always made her happy. She felt tears slide down her cheeks. She needs him now more than ever. She needs him to make her smile and to wipe away the tears.

She remembered how he used to comfort her. He'd ask her what's wrong, then he'd caress her cheeks and wipe off the tears from her face. He'd hold her in a tight embrace and he's let her cry on his shoulder then he'd dry them again and he'll kiss her deeply until all the pain is forgotten. But now there's no Cosmo to kiss her and make her feel loved.

* * *

><p>Cosmo walked back to Timmy's house, he would've poofed but he doesn't feel like it. He doesn't feel like doing any magic. He usually does it with Wanda before but now he's alone and he doesn't want to be reminded his alone.<p>

He entered the house and made his way to Timmy's room and went inside the fishbowl. He entered their bedroom and he lay on his green bed. He looked to his right to find the now-empty pink bed. He imagined she was there, sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Wanda went back to Muriel's second home. She climbed on her own bed. She missed Cosmo by her side. She missed how he sneeked into her bed and lay down beside her. Then she would wake up in Cosmo's arms. She knows this will not happen now or ever.<p>

And that was her fault, he hurt her but she hurt him too. She has realized her mistake and the saddest part was she doesn't know how to fix it.

She poofed up a pad paper and started writing...

_I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<em>

* * *

><p>Cosmo got up from his bed and walked to their radio. Maybe some music will clear his mind or so he thought. He turned it to his favorite station...<p>

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

It didn't help. It only reminded him of Wanda.

* * *

><p><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through<em>  
><em>The day and make it ok<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

Wanda stopped midway in her writing. She remembered the "I love you's" she and Cosmo used to share. Her eyes started to water again. She tried to hold back the tears but it was no use, so she let them fall down.

* * *

><p><em>I've never felt this way before<em>  
><em>Everything that I do reminds me of you<em>  
><em>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor<em>  
><em>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<em>

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
><em>_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Cosmo recalled how Wanda left that night. She casually said goodbye to him and Timmy. He felt no romantic love in her statement "Goodbye Cosmo, Bye Timmy". He looked around their bedroom. He opened each drawer and searched for Wanda's things and he clutched each of them to his chest. Her presence still lingers in the whole place, yet their house was empty. The same emptiness Cosmo feels in his heart.

* * *

><p><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>And when you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

_And when you're gone_  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through<em>  
><em>The day and make it ok<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

Wanda knows it's painful but she's doing it for Cosmo. She doesn't feel his love anymore and maybe he'll be happier with someone else or so she thought. She has given him a lot over the past thousand years and she's willing to give him more, even if she had to sacrifice her own happiness. She has to set him free and she doubts he'll come back but she has to bear the pain.

Her thoughts drifted to Poof and Timmy. _Maybe this isn't right. I should also think about the children...but then again it would be better if we were to get the divorce. We'll just fight again if we stay together... but then again I love him... but I need to set him free._ Thoughts crowded Wanda's brain, she's at loss right now and for a change she can't think of a way for all of them to be happy. Either way someone will get hurt... _Why does someone have to get hurt?_

* * *

><p><em>We were made for each other<em>  
><em>Out here forever<em>  
><em>I know we were, yeah<em>

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_  
><em>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>And when you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>

_And when you're gone_  
><em>All the words I need to hear will always get me through<em>  
><em>The day and make it ok<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

Cosmo turned off the radio and Wanda put the pen and paper down. Cosmo lay onto Wanda's bed and he clutched the sheets tightly and hugged the pillow to his chest. Wanda poofed a portrait of Cosmo and she hugged it tightly. Both fairies cried that night until they fall asleep and they dreamed of each other and the happy times they used to share. The comfort is gone and pain took its place but they will never forget the memories they have shared and they shouldn't for they think that's the only thing that will be left and that happiness can now only be achieved in their nightly dreams.


	19. Confusion

**Please take note that this chapter happened 4-5 days from the last one. And Timmy and Poof's secret will be revealed to the readers in this chapter. Anyways have fun reading and R&R peeps.**

* * *

><p>Muriel's POV<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Turner are going to somewhere stupid again, to be more specific they plan to go to a ski resort somewhere near the great lakes I think. They asked me to stay here for the weekend to watch Timmy. Good thing classes are suspended, I bet Timmy has something to do with this.

After they told me all that's needed to be told they said their goodbyes and left. With nothing to do I sat on their couch and I decided to get an early start on my homework. I looked at my watch and it was only 8:00. Timmy's probably out with his friends. Wanda said she'll catch up and Cosmo was nowhere to be seen. I was alone in the house.

My mind drifted off to the the events of the past few days. Unbeknownst to Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy, I've been searching Fairy World after class for a better lawyer. I thought I could handle this case when I first took it but I was wrong, the pressure's eating me from the inside out. I don't want Poof nor Timmy to feel the pain I did and now I feel as though their happiness rests in my weak hands.

That's what I am really, I'm weak but I just don't want the fairies to see it and know it. I have always played as the strong and responsible lawyer that has never lost in court but that will always be just that, I can face the court but sadly I can't face life. I really can't accept the fact that I'm that girl who cries behind closed doors, the one with thoughts of death and suicide and the one who just can't face the hardships of life.

I looked down at my wrists and I traced the blurry-almost gone scars with my finger. It happened a long time ago really-last year. I have no friends, my family keeps making me feel worthless and unloved and my parents have just gotten a divorce. I used to slit my wrists a couple of times at home, did it once in school too but a classmate caught me and I was the talk of the school. Even up to now they still talk about me. Why can't they just mind their own stupid business. That's my issue and they tell them to everyone they know.

Anyways, I just can't leave Cosmo and Wanda with a loser lawyer. They did so much for me, they gave color to my life and ever since they left my world came crashing down. The least I could do was to not burden them. So every afternoon I would tour Fairy Word to look for a replacement. I asked every single lawyer in fairy world that I was well-acquainted with and they kept telling me the same thing "I don't think that's a good idea. I couldn't think of a more ideal lawyer to take their case." Well, I could. I could think of a dozen more appropriate lawyers but they all refused my offer. I know it's not about the money, fairy lawyers are filthy rich. I'm a charity lawyer and I still get a million dollars per case. The thing is fairies earn so much over their immortal lives that low class citizens are pretty rare.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a poof behind me. I turned my head and saw Mama Cosma cradling baby Poof in her arms.

"Where are his parents?" she asked me.

"I don't know Mama Cosma, they weren't here when I came." Her expression holds annoyance and impatience."

"When will they be back?"

"I also don't know." She was growing more annoyed and impatient and-Did I just hear her growl?

*sigh* "Can you watch Poof till they get back. I have to go somewhere. Don't screw up! You irresponsible shrew!"

I rolled my eyes. It would make sense that I have replaced Wanda on the top of her hate list. Her hatered and anger is simply fueled by the need to care for his son. She hated Wanda because her son left her to elope with Wanda. Now, she's more accepting to Wanda simply because he might move back with her if the divorce would be approved. She hates me because I'm a hindrance to their divorce.

"Alright. I will watch him." She handed Poof over to me

"I'll be going now. DON"T SCREW UP!" and with that she left.

I looked down on baby Poof. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I've seen him plenty of times but I never looked at him in the eyes before. It's funny really, I feel like I'm meeting a long lost relative or I'm with a baby brother I have never seen before. It feels as though we're related.

I put Poof down on the couch. I gave him some of Timmy's old toys to play with. I hope he doesn't mind. I entered the kitchen. I might as well bake some cookies, there's nothing much to do anyways. Mint chocolate chip ought to do it, I should add orange zest too for that extra tang.

* * *

><p>Timmy's POV<p>

Last night my parents packed up for their trip. They've been excited for days. I can't believe they left for the weekend again, but luckily Vicky is still sick so I don't have to worry about her all weekend.

I can't wait for later, Poof and I have been planing this all week. Cosmo and Wanda's surprise date, they're going to grab a bite for lunch at Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House. Then off to go shopping at the mall and of course they shouldn't miss the arcade There's a late afternoon walk to the park of course...uhhh I guess that's boring-the industrial park should do it. This date is going to be so romantic. Cosmo and Wanda will be falling in love all over again.

I griped the doorknob and went inside. Hey, what's that smell

"Oh Timmy you're home. I was just baking for you and Poof and-"

Cookies? No wonder it smells like cookies-because they actually are. Wait! Poof's here!

"Poof is here?"

"Yeah, he's watching TV."

I walked to the couch. I need to talk to Poof about our preparations.

"Need anything kiddo?" Muriel asked.

"Yeah, can Poof and I talk about something privately?" I requested.

"What's up Timmy?" Oh no, she's on to us.

"N-nothing!"

"Really now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, I-I just want some quality time with my god brother!"

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen. Call me if you need anything." She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Muriel's POV<p>

I walked back and put on my apron. I started washing the dishes. Hey wait, I can boss Timmy around and make him do the washing! Nah, I need to distract my mind, I'll just make him clean his room or something. That boy has been through a lot already anyways.

I heard a ping from the oven and took out all of the cookies. I set them in the wire rack first, then I finished the dishes and set the cookies on a plate. I walked back to the sitting room.

I saw Timmy and Poof planning something. I knew something was up.

"Hey kiddos! Want some cookies?"

"You bet!"

"Poof!"

I raised the plate so they won't reach it.

"Tell me what that is first?"

*sigh* "Fine, we're planning a date for Cosmo and Wanda okay..."

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

Muriel placed the cookies down and Poof and Timmy. She took the list on the table.

"What is this?"

"I told you, that's the plan for their date."

"Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House? Really Timmy?"

"Yup the they get to go to the mall."

"The mall?" Muriel raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Poof? Poof?"

"You guys will be needing a lot of help. Do you really think this is a romantic date?"

"Hey, they will be walking at the park."

"It says here industrial park. A walk in the park is romantic that is if you're talking about an ordinary park."

"Fine! If you're so good at this stuff, then you plan it." Timmy said.

Muriel just smiled and took the notepad from Timmy "Gladly"

The three then suddenly heard a poof and they all found themselves inside a strange dark room.

"Poof, where did you take us?" Timmy asked.

"Poof Poof?" Poof cocked his head in confusion.

"Timmy, I don't think Poof did it?" Muriel replied

"Then who? Do you know?" Timmy was starting to panic. Ever since Cosmo and Wanda's scary fairy prank he has been having trouble dealing with darkness.

"I think I know who it is. It's-" Muriel was cut by a strange voice from behind them.

The three turned their heads.

"ME!" The mysterious voice said.


	20. Movie Night

**Sorry for the long update guys. I've been very busy lately. Anyways your long wait is over. Here's the next chapter**

* * *

><p>The three looked at the direction of the voice. The lights flashed open and a figure wearing a white mask, black cape and hat appeared before them.<p>

"AHHHH! It's the Phantom of the Opera!"yelled Timmy.

Poof cowered in fear behind the two.

"Oh stop it will you! That joke is getting old..." Muriel said as she yanked the mask off revealing that it was Cupid.

"Cupid!" Timmy questioned.

"Yes, that was me. Now let's attend to the matter at hand. You already know why you're here right?"

Timmy and Poof shook their heads.

Cupid turned to Muriel "You haven't told them?"

"You said I wasn't suppose to and I thought the presentation will be tomorrow."

"It was moved."

"Why didn't you inform me?" Muriel asked.

"DUH! So I can trick you! Oh Turner you should have seen the look on your face. Hey, you need a diaper. It looks like you haven't been trained yet." Cupid points to Timmy's pants.

"I wasn't scared and t-that's not what you think it is, it's just sweat. Hey! why are we here anyways?

"Well, you do know that there exists a true love for every single person right?"

"I'd guess" Timmy shrugged.

*sigh* "Anyways, Cosmo and Wanda already met their's"

"Let me guess... each other." said Timmy.

"Who else?" Muriel asked sarcastically.

"So in the cases where true love- couples wants to divorce. We show them a little film presentation. It reminds them of their past and show how perfect they are for each other."

"I see where this is going... but where's Cosmo and Wanda?" Timmy asked.

Cupid looked at his watch. "They'll be here in...3...2...1..."

Cosmo and Wanda were suddenly poofed inside. The two looked around the area. It has little to no lighting but the two were able to make out of the outline of the padded red seats in rows, the theater boxes above their heads, the wide screen in front of them and a podium next to the screen.

"Where are we?" the two said in unison.

"This is Courtroom number 5. It doubles as a movie theater. we use this when we have to watch hidden camera tapes, or view evidence slides during court hearings." said Muriel.

"It's also a showroom for divorcees." adds Cupid as Timmy, Poof and Muriel glared at him.

The judge then poofed in front of them. "So is everyone here?"

"Yes your honor. Oh, I'm sooo excited this is going to be sooo romantic!" exclaimed Cupid.

"Is he always like this?" Timmy asked.

"Pretty much so..." Muriel rolled her eyes.

"Oh Muriel lighten up. You're usually the light of the party and you like this stuff as much as I do."

"I'm sorry for my attitude but I am just worried because of the matter at hand. This is no ordinary trial."

"That's quite understandable Ms. Brendan..." said the judge reassuringly.

"Actually, my last name isn't Brendan anymore it's Fa-" Muriel was then interrupted by Cupid.

"Well, let's watch!" yelled Cupid as he starts playing the video.

* * *

><p>Timmy's POV<p>

I don't know much about fairy court; it's very different from the humans. One, in fairy court you don't need concrete evidence to prove your point; your evidence can be abstract and you just need good skills and a good argument to woo the judge and the jury jury but it looks like divorce cases doesn't have juries. Two, they have a courtroom that looks like a movie theater-complete with cup holders and foot rests; I'm gonna like it here. And three, they allow unprofessionally trained human teens handle their cases but then again Muriel is gifted.

I heard beeping sounds and I saw the countdown on the screen. The judge poofed us each a medium-sized bag of hot buttered popcorn and a bottle of cola.

Cosmo and Wanda are meant for each other huh? Well that means there's still a chance they can be together. I-I just need to convince Cosmo to confess-maybe this movie will do the trick. They have to get back together. I couldn;t possibly bear loosing one of them and what about Poof? What about Cosmo's feelings? Do all of this mean nothing? No, I don't think so. I've heard in those gushy soaps that love always prevail. Well, is that true? I don't know but I do hope it is...


	21. Enchanted to meet you

**Sorry for another long update guys O_O. This is also the first time Cosmo will have a POV in the story. I must apologize if he's a little out of character. I can't do stupid. Anyways, please enjoy**

* * *

><p>Cupid's POV<p>

Ever since Cosmo and Wanda started bickering I had anticipated that they would get a divorce so I started working on the film presentation. Weeks later I got a call from Muriel that the two has just filed a divorce. I can still remember that night...

* * *

><p>It was 1 in the morning, I had just finished my might night aroma therapy bath and was about to go to bed when my phone rang. I was irrititated. Who could be pestering me at this hour?<p>

"Hello!" I yelled.

"Uhhh It's Muriel, I'm sorry to disturb you but I desperately need your help..."

"*sigh* Muriel, I told you that you can't place a tracker on him. I don't care if you live in different towns now that's just stalkerish... I have to go now. Goodnight!" I was just about to slam the phone into the receiver when I heard her beg.

"No...no... I-it's not that. Please hear me out..." there was desperation in her voice.

"fine..."

"It's about Cosmo and Wanda, they're filing a divorce."

I gasped. I knew I should have checked their status report for that day.

"What! Are you sure!" I asked her.

"Positive! Please fire arrows at them or something!" She begged.

"That won't do any good!" they are still in love they just can't admit it.

"Why!"

"Figure it out Muriel!" I exclaimed.

"They're still in love?"

"Yes..."

I told her about my plan for that night and after that she started helping me with the films.

* * *

><p>The whole presentation has 3 films- one about their first meeting, one about their dating and engagement and the last one is about their married life.<p>

The first film has just started...

* * *

><p>Cosmo's POV<p>

Hey, I remember that day that's playing on the screen. That's the first time I met Wanda. Wait, we have our own movie. Oh we're going to be famous. I bet we'll win a zappy.

After the big numbers that appeared on the screen has reached one. The movie started, it was the time when I still worked at the diner.

My boss has just finished yelling at me that morning. He said something about being too slow, clumsy out of focus, and stupid. I can't be all that, no I'm fast like speed racer, what does clumsy mean? , I'm always in focus...ohhh a nickel! What was I saying again? oh right focus. And I'm not stupid, I'm the exact opposite of stupid-I'm unstupid. Even up to now I still think he's wrong, he thinks he's so smart but we all know he's unsmart.

Everyone was yelling at me to hurry up the order at table 7 so I ran. I would have gotten the food there in once piece if it wasn't for that stupid wet floor and Wanda distracted me. I didn't notice the sign. The yellow triangular thing is the wet floor sign right?

So just like in the film, I rushed to table seven when I accidentally smacked the food at Wanda's face.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
><em>Same old, tired place lonely place<em>  
><em>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy<em>  
><em>Vanished when I saw your face<em>  
><em><br>_

It was sort of funny really but I didn't feel laughing at that time. I got hypnotized by the two pink orbs that's staring back at me. After a few moments I uttered an I'm sorry, handed her some table napkins and got back to work.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

I lost my job that day but it was fine. I still feel happy that day but I should be sad but I'm unsad. Why is that? Mamma said I should be upset but I'm the exact opposite of upset that day.

I feel the same today- I'm happy because I'm sitting next to Wanda, we're going to be famous, and we're watching movies. I love movies...

The next scene started to play... It was the day after the day I first laid my eyes on her... It was the first day of high school. I remember that day. It's when we- as Wanda would say it "formally met" whatever formally means.

__Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_  
><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks<em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>_  
><em>And it was enchanting to meet you<em>  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

When I walked home I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was soooo pretty...

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

I remember that night. I wasn't able to sleep and for once my head wasn't empty because she was in my head.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_  
><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say<em>

_It was enchanting to meet you_  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

Anyways, our lives were fine until that foppish jerk showed up. Anyways, he took her away and on our suppose first date, whatever suppose mean. What does it mean anyways? Wanda once told me but I forgot.

I clawed the fluffy theater seat I sat on. Why is it that Juandissimo appears on the screen too? I thought this was our movie. Why does he have to get involved? Arg, the sight of him makes my blood boil!

Timmy then gave me a weird look "You okay?" he asked me.

"O-of course! Why wouldn't I be! We're in the movie. I'm going to be famous. Hey Timmy you want an autograph?" of course I'm fine. I just think it's not fair that Juandissimo was in the movie.

Timmy just smiled at me and he then looked back to the ginormous screen. Just calm down Cosmo, you and Wanda are the stars anyways. No one would bother with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the long update guys. I hope you like it. Well, it looks like Cosmo still doesn't get why there's a film presentation in the first place and it seems as though he has forgotten the whole divorce thing. Yeah, I meant to do that. Next chapie will be in Wanda's POV and fluffs are coming soon.<strong>


	22. I won't say I'm in love

**Sorry for the extremely long wait guys. I've been really busy lately. Yes, even during the Christmas break. Anyways this is the next chapter and it's not really that fluffy (sorry about that too) but this is a very important part of the story so...**

* * *

><p>Wanda's POV<p>

The scene started to play. It was the time I "accidentally" stood up Cosmo for Juandissimo. Even now I feel bad about it but it wasn't really my fault right? My sister forced me into it and everybody know's that she's the one giving Juandissimo the "eye" so why did I even got dragged into dating him! But still I should have said no.

Wait, why am I still feeling sorry for what had happened? It was years ago and we have this whole divorce thing. I shouldn't be thinking about that. No, I should be thinking of a way of getting over him. This whole divorce thing is for the best-it will make him happy. He doesn't love me anymore anyways...

I had met some guys before I even met him so why didn't I choose them? And there was Juandissimo, why didn't I choose him? And besides most guys at the school are either vain douche bags or insensitive jerks so why even like a guy?

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That ancient history,<br>Been there done that_

He was on my mind constantly- while eating, when I'm with my friends, when I have a date with Juandissimo, I even think of him when I have to go to the bathroom, darn it!

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
><em>He's the Earth and heaven to you<em>  
><em>Try to keep it hidden<em>  
><em>Honey, we can see right through you<em>  
><em>Girl, ya can't conceal it<em>  
><em>We know how ya feel and<em>  
><em>Who you're thinking of<em>

I can't stop thinking of him so I asked my best friend-Tinkerbell for help.

I still remember her exact words " Wanda, you've been bitten by the love bug, got visited by the love doctor and an arrow from Cupid hit you straight in the heart. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"No, not really." I lied. I know where this is going and I don't like it, not one bit.

_No chance, no way_  
><em>I won't say it, no, no<em>

"You're in love, silly!" she said. I can still remember the sparkle in her eyes. She always told me that I better start looking for a guy that I actually like if I don't want to end up unhappily married to Juandissimo or become an old maid.

_You swoon, you sigh_  
><em>why deny it, uh-oh<em>

She even told me to confess! Confess what! I know I'm not in love with him so I have nothing to confess.

_It's too cliche  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
><em>It feels so good when you start out<em>  
><em>My head is screaming get a grip, girl<em>  
><em>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<em>

I once liked this guy back in elementary school. I told him I liked him and then he dated my sister. Why haven't I learned from that?

_You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got, got, got it bad_

Eventually, my other friends started to catch on. Whenever Cosmo walks by they all kept nudging me to go and talk to him. I of course, did not. This was the guy that I ditched. Stupid or not he'll think I'm a freak if I talked to him and said "Hi Cosmo, did you know that I like you?" and why would I even say that? Like I said, I don't like him that way.

_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_Give up, but give in_  
><em>Check the grin you're in love<em>

_This scene won't play,_  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_You're doin flips read our lips_  
><em>You're in love<em>

_You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it<em>

_Girl, don't be proud_  
><em>It's okay you're in love<em>

I was always having these debates with my friends weather I like him or not and I always loose but I never agree with them. I would quickly change the topic.

_You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it<em>

_Girl, don't be proud_  
><em>It's okay you're in love<em>

Then one day he asked me to be his prom date and at the same time confessed. The warmth suddenly rushed to my cheeks and my heart stopped beating. Maybe I am in love...

_Oh_  
><em>At least out loud,<em>  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for this chapter. The next one will be a shorter wait and more fluffy. I promise. Sorry again for the long wait guys.<strong>

**Oh I forgot the disclaimer for the song it's "I won't say I'm in Love" it was sung in the movie ****Hercules by Disney. I know it's weird to place a Disney song in a Nickelodeon but I like this chapter (despite the cheesiness)**


	23. Technical difficulties?

**See, I told you it wasn't a long wait. I just got overly excited over this tonight despite my busy schedule but I am going back to studying after this chapter. Anyways please leave a review. They really help**

* * *

><p>Timmy's POV<p>

We were halfway though the movie or at least I think we are. It's been 2 long hours for heaven's sake! I glanced at the others and from the light of the screen I was able to make out what they were doing. Poof was fast asleep, Muriel giggles like a school girl, Cupid was smiling but in tears, Wanda was a deep shade of red, she has this really big smile, Cosmo was red too and he kept glancing at Wanda.

The judge was pretty funny he falls asleep during the boring bits but wakes up immediately during the yucky lovey-dovey scenes, then he kept giggling like a school girl. Seriously he was worse than Muriel. He then cries at emotional scenes and kept going "Cosmo no!" or "Why Wanda? Why!" I kept trying to stifle my laughter but I do wonder why the entire theater isn't in hysterics. This judge is way more entertaining than this sappy video passed off as a movie.

Anyways, I was watching the judge giggle when his expression suddenly became serious. I then glanced back to the screen and noticed that the movie had stopped.

The lights flashed open and everyone was back to their own selves again-Poof was still asleep though. Cupid stopped crying, Muriel had her "straight face" on again, and Cosmo and Wanda were back to their usual color.

"I don't get it? These equipment are suppose to be magical. We shouldn't get technical difficulties." the judge said.

"Don't worry your honor. I'll go check it out." volunteered Cupid.

"Great, take Ms. Brenadan with you. You might need her help."

"Actually your honor, my surname's been changed to my mother' middle name. It's now Fai-"

"That's nice and all but we must be getting back to the movie. Now, please hurry up and go with Cupid to do the repairs and remove that apron. You look like a contestant of Master chef. " the judge replied. Geez, he's really into this film. This thing might even get it's own fan base thanks to that judge.

Muriel just sighed and followed Cupid to a door near the back entrance. She really looked stressed out, she even forgot to remove her apron.

I looked around the theater and I got this eerie feeling that we're not alone.

* * *

><p>Cupid's POV<p>

I never seen Muriel like this. We're real good friends and I know when she's not acting like herself. I think this case is eating her from the inside out.

"Muriel we need to talk."

"Why? There is nothing to talk about." She replied as she looked around for the broken equipment.

"There's something wrong. Please tell me." I begged

"Nothing is wrong." She lied.

"Don't lie. Is this about the case?"

"Somewhat, it just reminds me of-"

"I know. I'm really sorry." She's been through a lot. A person should never go through the pain of a divorce.

"If you are then why is it that you never-" She flamed up.

"You know I would help if I can but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because there's something obscuring my magic."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" she looks genuinely sorry.

"I know. It's fine..."

"Hey Cupid, I know what's wrong." She turned around and showed me the cut film reel. This was a magical reel, only fairy scissors can cut through this.

"Who did this?" I angrily asked.

"I don't know but who ever did it doesn't want Cosmo and Wanda back together..."

"Any leads?" I asked.

"That list is pretty long." She replied. This really is no ordinary case.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! So can you guys guess who did it? The clues are a dead giveaway. Leave a comment for the answer.<strong>

**Oh yeah and do you guys know Muriel's new last name. I'll give you a hint- whoever sabotaged the film has the same last name as hers. Anyways leave a comment on who is the culprit and what is Muriel's surname. Anyways, you guys will soon know anyways...**


	24. Like the 1st Date

**Okay guys, this is the fluffy chapter that I was talking about. I just feel like updating so...**

* * *

><p>Wanda's POV<p>

After discovering that the film reel has been cut the movie was cut short (no pun intended) and the judge filed a new case on "tampering with evidence". Muriel was once again placed in charge. She took the job with no hesitation but I know she doesn't really want to. That girl is just a teen yet she's busier than most working adults. Well, at least now she can take a break from her feuding family. She ought to stay in Timmy's place for the weekend because his parents had to go somewhere stupid again.

Once we all poofed to Timmy's place the three kids rushed to the kitchen leaving me and Cosmo alone in the drawing room.

"What do you suppose those three are doing in there?" I asked Cosmo.

"It might be fun! How can they leave us out of it!" he complained as he rushed in to the kitchen.

"No Cosmo, just wait a little longer okay." Timmy said as he blocked his godfather's way.

What are those kids up to anyways? I would normally poof in there but I know that those two can care for themselves and Poof in a short while.

Cosmo went back to the couch and sat on the opposite side. He looked bored to tears but he's still handsome. When is he isn't anyways?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked. Wait, I was looking at him! Get a grip Wanda! you're not suppose to be in love remember?

"Oh uhhhh. Nothing! Nothing at all!" I nervously replied.

I turned my head away from him and back at the kitchen door. When will they return anyways? I then felt someone was looking at me so I turned my attention back to Cosmo.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing... It's just that you are so pretty..." he replied.

"Umm Thanks!" I said as I felt warmth rise to my cheeks. Oh darn it Wanda! You're a grown woman filing a divorce not a lovestruck teen on her first date!

"I-I just need to use the b-bathroom for a second." I stammered as I quickly poofed away from the awkward scene.

I then found myself in our old bathroom. I haven't been in our castle for days yet it would seem as though nothing has changed- well in the bathroom at least.

I looked at my reflection and saw myself red as a tomato.

"No, no no! He doesn't love you! Don't be like this! Just let go!" I screamed at my reflection.

"But he did call me pretty..." I reasoned to myself.

"But nothing! He always fight with you! It's obvious that he doesn't love you!"

"But he-... Argh! This can't be happening! I'm crazy! I'm crazy! I'm CRAZY!"

I then heard a knock from the door. "Wanda, are you okay in there? It's time to eat."

I immediately fixed myself and went out of the door.

"I'm fine." I then glanced at him and noticed that he's wearing his tux.

"Cosmo, why are you dressed like that?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Timmy said we should get dressed."

"Okay, thanks. I'll catch up. You go on without me."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll wait for you. I'll be outside the door if you need me." he replied. Awww such a gentleman!

he then floated outside our door and closed it shut.

* * *

><p>Cosmo's POV<p>

I was sitting in our living room, waiting on Wanda outside her door. This seems like our first date. I was standing out her yard then but it feels so same. Yup, it's the same!

I bet she'll look really beautiful later on, she'll be the beautifulest fairy ever. Even more beautifulest than the Tooth fairy, but she's always so beautiful anyways. I told her that I'll wait for her, I just want to be the 1st guy to see her tonight.

This is going to be the best date ever! Or at least I think it's a date Timmy and Poof won't tell me and Muriel was nowhere to be seen. Maybe they don't know also... I sure don't or do I?

"Okay, I'm ready!" She said as she exited our room and floated into the main floor. She was so beautiful and her pink hair was so swirly, so very very swirly.

"Swirly...swirly..."

"Uh Cosmo?"

"What! what's happening again?"

"You did an excellent job. The house looks so spotless!" She said.

"There's not a lot much to do here so I did a little cleaning." I know she want's the house to be unmessy. I don't really know why I cleaned it all. Maybe I was hopeful that she'll be pleased and love me again.

"Well, we better go. We can't keep those kids waiting for us. You know how impatient Timmy is."

"I do? I mean yeah! Let's go!"

We then poofed backed to Timmy's house. I do hope this is really a date because if it is it will be just like our first one but then again it isn't but it is so... Now I'm confused...

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to clear something out; Cosmo and Wanda's bedroom has it's own bathroom. In Cosmo's POV he has to wait outside their bedroom not just their bathroom.<strong>

**Now that that's cleared out. I really want you guys to try and guess who is the one who sabotaged the film reel in the previous chapter and what is Muriel's current last name. I just want to know what you guys think. :)**

**And this is really weird; when I was taking a break from writing this chapter. I went outside my bedroom then I saw my parent's dressed up as well *awkward* O_o**

**Anyways, please review**


	25. Dinner by Candlelight

Alright this is the next chapie enjoy

* * *

><p>Timmy's POV<p>

It's funny how Cosmo and Wanda can turn from feuding couple to good friends in just a few days. They're getting along again-the way it should be. It's also funny on how Muriel can transform from matured teen lawyer into fun-loving babysitter in a matter of days. She's the one who started the food fight in the kitchen with Poof and I. It's funny that Poof understands so much of all of this despite encountering all of these things for the first time and lastly it's funny how I keep becoming more and more curious about this whole romance thing. Is that even normal?

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into the dining and I greeted the both of them.

"Good evening Sir, Madam. A table for two I presume? Please follow me." I said the exact same lines Muriel told me to say.

I led them to their table. I do hope that they appreciate all of this. Poof made the whole dining area into a bistro lighted only with lamps and candles then we placed a white satin table cloth on top of a round table and placed a fish bowl half filled with water in the center. The bowl contains 4 green floating candles. The centerpiece was then surrounded by loose pink rose petals. I gotta hand it to Muriel her idea is excellent; this place screams romance.

I went back to the kitchen to get their appetizers.

* * *

><p>Wanda's POV<p>

I glanced around the whole place. I can't even tell if this is Timmy's house. I glanced at Cosmo, we both haven't said a word since getting down here. He then looked at me, his beautiful green orbs staring back at my own. She's lucky-the girl on his mind; be it the Tooth Fairy, Mandie, Britney-britney or any other girl he drooled over. I'm going to miss times like this... But that doesn't matter anymore-he's not happy with me. All of the insults and abuse proves that. So I should get over with him right? But no I can't...

This is our date, I should savor this last few final moments of the end of our forever...

* * *

><p>Cosmo's POV<p>

I stared at her pretty pink eyes. They look so magical like they always do. I wish that we can always be like this. I wish that she would be mine forever. This will be a lot easier if I had fairy godparents. Too bad they only exist in fairy tales Oh wait I am a fairy godparent. I forgot.

Wanda so pretty and her hair is so swirly, so very swirly... I can stare at her forever but too bad forever is ending. I thought forever had no end...

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

The two continued to stare at each other, still both clueless on what the other one was feeling. Just then a drop of drool landed on the white table cloth. Wanda stifled a laugh.

"Hey! I'm not that funny! Am I?" Cosmo asked. Wanda just pointed at his chin.

"My chin? It's not that pointy right?" he asked again.

Wanda then got his napkin and wiped the spit off his face.

"There!" she said as she slowly turned red.

"Uhh thanks!" replied Cosmo who's now red as well.

Poof then came in carrying a bread basket filled with freshly baked bread topped with pink strawberry jam.

"Poof, poof! (here's the appetizer)

"Finally! I was starving!" exclaimed Cosmo as he grabbed a slice and started munching on it.

Wanda thanked Poof and grabbed a slice of her own. The two started to eat in silence as they try to avoid each other's eyes. It felt awkward, it feels as if it's their first date once again.

Timmy and Poof walked into the dining hall once again; both of them carrying a glass of milkshake and a plate of spinach farfalle with creamy chicken pesto sauce on top . They both start to eat in silence once again but they keep stealing glances from each other this time. They're both clueless on what the other one was feeling. It hurts for the both of them.

After a while, Timmy and Poof served the dessert-a three layered pink, green and white panna cotta contained in a small glass topped with a transparent syrup. They started eating in silence once again.

After a few moments Cosmo broke the awkward silence between the two of them.

"Hey Wanda, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah, What is it?"

"Maybe we can do this again, you know...as friends? After this whole situation is over that is." He said "friends" with spite but no one was able to notice.

"Sure Cosmo, I would love that!" She smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys don't know what a farfalle is, it is the bow tie shaped pasta. Anyways, I hope you guys, enjoyed this chapter. Please review.<strong>


	26. Don't break my Heart Slow

This chapter...ain't as fluffy as the previous two but still...

* * *

><p>Wanda's POV<p>

After dinner, the kids sent us to a field. It was the same field where we confessed our love for each other, where he asked me on our first date, where he proposed and where I said yes. I can never forget that wondrous moment. Then after a few months we were married and it was the start of forever.

_I like the way you wanted me_  
><em>Every night for so long baby<em>  
><em>I like the way you needed me<em>  
><em>Every time things got rocky<em>

I miss all of those times how we would snuggle against each other and then he would whisper I love you's in my ears. He's not really the romantic type but I love him anyways. I could've sworn he'd love me forever. But then why would our marriage suddenly go sour? Why would he insult me then say that he loves me? It doesn't make sense

_I was believing in you_  
><em>Was I mistaken do you mean<em>  
><em>Do you mean what you say<em>  
><em>When you say our love could last forever<em>

That's true love right? When you set your love one free just for him to be happy, despite all the pain that it's causing you, despite your heart breaking into a thousand pieces whenever you see him with another, despite not being able to recover from it all because you know that that one guy is really your true love.

It kills me, it breaks me, it hurts me but I know it's for the best. His happiness matters. I just hope that he'll be gentle with me, I hope he won't give me any false hopes of ever falling for me again...

_But I'd rather you be mean than love and lie_  
><em>I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye<em>  
><em>I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know<em>  
><em>But baby don't you break my heart slow<em>

_"_Wanda, Are you feeling okay?" he unexpectedly asked.

"Yeah...just a little tired..." I lied.

"Let's take a rest. I'm a little tired myself." he replied as we sat down on a strong tree branch.

"Do you remember this place Cosmo?" I asked.

"I know I forget a lot of things but I can never forget this place..." he replied.

_I like the way you'd hold me_  
><em>Every night for so long baby<em>  
><em>I like the way you'd sing to me<em>  
><em>Every time things got rocky<em>

He knows, maybe he does have feelings but I shouldn't have false hope. It will just hurt me more. Why would you torment me? Why are you suddenly so nice? Why are you leading me on?

_I was believing in you_  
><em>Was I mistaken do you say<em>  
><em>Do you say what you mean<em>  
><em>When you say our love could last forever<em>

"Here I know you like pink roses so..." he said as he poofed a bouquet of gorgeous roses.

_Cause I'd rather you be mean than love and lie_  
><em>I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye<em>  
><em>I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know<em>  
><em>But baby don't you break my heart slow<em>

_"_Why Cosmo? Why?..." I whispered.

"Did I get it wrong? I'm sorry. I'll poof you another one if-"

_You would run around and lead me on forever_  
><em>While I stay at home still thinking we're together<em>  
><em>I wanted our love to last forever<em>

"That's not what I meant! I mean why are you so random?" I tried to hold back the tears but to no avail.

"I-I don't understand. Oh please don't cry...I-" he stuttered.

"Cosmo just stop this please..." I said as I grabbed my wand and poofed back to Timmy's place.

"Wanda... I-I'm sorry..."

I poofed into Timmy's room. It was empty-good I'll need a little privacy. I'm just so confused. I just can't fully understand him.

My phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Wanda, it's me Juandissimo. I was just wondering... You and Cosmo are getting a divorce ci?" he asked

"Yeah, so what's it to ya!" I don't like where this is going.

"Then there is no reason for you not to go out with me after the court session. My sexiness and I will be waiting for you at the Pointy Crown tomorrow afternoon! I'll see you there my darling!

"Juandissimo wait I-" he hanged up. Great now I have a date with Juandissimo. This is wonderful-NOT. The last thing I want to do right now is go on a date with that douche bag.

* * *

><p>Timmy's POV<p>

"Ha! four aces. Sorry kid but this ain't your lucky break. Now give me the dough." Muriel said as she showed off her 3rd win.

"No fair you're cheating!"

"Oh c'mon Timmy. I was just kidding. Why would I take your allowance?"

"Oh Sorry..."

Wanda then poofed in the drawing room.

"So how did your date with Cosmo go?" I asked.

"It was fine. The food was great."

"Aww thanks! I cooked them myself." She said proudly.

"So where's Cosmo?" I asked.

"Poof?" Poof asked as well.

"I sort of went ahead of him..." She replied.

"I bet he'll be here soon. How bout we make plans tomorrow? We still have a lot of catching up to do." stated Muriel.

"Well, I sort of have an unplanned date..."

"A date?" I asked.

"Yeah, with Juandissimo..."

"With JUANDISSIMO! Wanda are you nuts! Why would you date him?" I replied angrily. It really doesn't make sense. She said she never wanted to be with that jerk again. Why is she going out with him?

"Call me when Cosmo gets here! I'll be in my room. C'mon Poof"

"Poof! Poof!" he huffed angrily.

We walked to my room and I slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Timmy's rather...angsty... And that song was Baby, don't you break my heart slow by Jane Arden but this is the Taylor Swift Cover Version ^_^. The next chapter is almost done. I'll be updating again this Friday. *Spoiler alert* fluffy chapters are far off<strong>


	27. Plans

**Okay, so this is a really long story. I also plan on making a new fop fic after this story. pre-fop and it's about Cosmo and Wanda's past godkids. I really think my writing has improved from my first fic "Opposites do Attract: A fairly romantic story" so I'll write more to improve more and I really enjoy writing...**

**By the way I have to apologize for my stupidity. It was Vonda Shepard who sang "Baby, don't you break my heart slow". I really am sorry and I promise that I will be more careful next time and do more thorough research. **

* * *

><p>Muriel's POV<p>

Timmy has a right to be angry. We do our best for them to help them stay together but these two can't help themselves even if their lives depended on it. And why would she even agree to the date? She keeps telling us time and time again that she'll never be with that jerk. It's like the gender bent version of my parent's divorce. Juandissimo as slut, Wanda as father, and Cosmo as mother, Poof as me. Wow, that was so wrong on so many levels but I liked the Juandissimo as slut part. It has a nice ring to it.

I just stood there, trying to arrange my thoughts and feelings of what has just happened.

"Muriel, please say something..." she broke the silence.

"I have homework to do..." I replied as I turned my back against her and grabbed my books.

"But it's Friday night. even you don't do your homework this early." she remarked.

*sigh* "Well, then I have paperwork to do; for tomorrow's session." I lied. I have already organized all the papers but having a heart-to-heart talk isn't exactly what I want to do right now.

"Maybe it can wait?"

"No, not really. the faster I finish this, the faster the divorce will be processed. You want that don't you?" I said with noticeable spite.

"B-but I don't want that..." she said.

"Care to explain? Hmm?" I turned to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that I-I- nevermind..." she looked really upset then she poofed away.

Wow, that was incredibly disrespectful. I never knew I was even capable of doing that to her. True, she may not be my godmother anymore but I still look up to her as one and my behavior was uncalled for. I need to apologize soon.

Cosmo then poofed inside.

"Hi Muriel..." he said with sadness in his tone.

"Hi Cosmo. Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just dandy..." he replied in an even sadder tone.

I then noticed he was clutching the keys Poof found in his old bedroom. I was going to ask him but when I turned around he was gone. This case is definitely not going well but I refuse to give up without a fight. I wouldn't let some poor kid go through with what I went through.

I looked at my watch- it's already 1:00, but I didn't want to sleep so I randomly flipped though the files. Sleep then started taking over me and before I knew it I was in court-human court.

I looked around and saw my parents giving angry glares at one another. I noticed my mother trying to fight back the tears, and my siblings were full of grief. I don't understand, why would they do this? Do they not care about the children?

The judge then gave the announcement that they officially divorced. I then let the tears fall from my eyes. That was it, that was the end of it all. I lost my family forever and there was nothing I can do about it. I then saw the whole court transform. Everyone turned to fairies, Timmy and Poof were in my sibling's place and Cosmo and Wanda replaced my parents. Poof cried out loud, his loud screams of grief was masking the other noises. It felt horrible. I then heard a loud NO! coming from Timmy.

I opened my eyes, sat upright and rushed upstairs to his room.

I saw him sqirm around and yell NO! NO! NO! over and over again. I shook him hard.

"TIMMMY! Wake up!" I yelled

* * *

><p>Timmy's POV<p>

Poof was crying, Muriel looked remorseful and I was in hysterics. The judge announced their divorce. How could this happened? This was not suppose to happened!

I then heard someone calling "TIMMY WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes and breathed deeply. I was sweaty all over and I can feel the tears stream down my face.

"A nightmare?" Muriel asked.

"Yeah, it was horrible..."

"Where's Cosmo and Wanda? Do you want me to call them she asked. I specifically requested Poof to soundproof their castle I had a feeling a nightmare about them was coming and they weren't exactly the people I wanted to talk to.

"N-no! Please don't I-I'm fine" I lied.

"Timmy, it's okay. You had a nightmare-a very horrible one in fact. It's okay to act like a little kid a times." she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had one myself. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I just want to feel a little better."

"How about some hot chocolate?" she asked.

"That's perfect!"

We both went downstairs and she showed me how to make hot chocolate. She brought the milk to a heat, added the chocolate, waited for it to melt. She then poured them to 2 mugs. She topped them with whipped cream, marshmallows, and cocoa powder and lastly she inserted a wafer stick to the side.

"Here." she handed me the mug. I took a sip and started to speak

"I don't want them to do this..." I said.

"Me neither..."

"We have to do something to prevent Juandissimo from winning over Wanda again..."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" She asked.

"Your mission if you choose to accept it is to help me sabotage their date." I said.

"Agent M at your service but I think there is a need to enlist Agent P in our mission." She replied jokingly

We both finished our drinks and Muriel cleaned the dishes and refrigerated the remaining chocolate.

"Tomorrow's a big day Agent T. Please try to get some sleep." She said as she tucked me in.

* * *

><p><strong>I was able to update because we don't have homework YAY! ^_^<strong>

**The next chapters will be really funny especially the sabotage part. anyways please review.**


	28. Lullabies

**Okay, first of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. They are all appreciated ^_^**

* * *

><p>Wanda's POV<p>

I've been in bed for a while now but sleep still hasn't come to me. I just can't get him out of my mind and there are these questions that are plaguing my mind: Why did we end up like this? Why was he like that to me? Why was I like that to him? Why is he such a gentleman all of a sudden? Does he still love me?

I was lost in my thoughts when I suddenly heard Poof crying. I got out of bed and rushed to my poor baby. I cradled him in my arms and rocked him back and forth slowly but he continues to cry.

"Are you hungry Poof?" I asked as I poofed him a bottle of milk. I thought he might be hungry but I was wrong and he continues to cry. I checked his diaper and he was clean. There's only one thing left to do...

I sited us down on a rocking chair. I moved the chair back and forth as I started to sing a lullaby.

_I wish that the past is right here before me_

_When I was a small child with my dearest mother_

_I wish I could listen to my dear mother's lullaby_

_Her eternal love song as I lay in my cradle..._

He calmed down for a bit but after a few moments he started crying again. I don't know what to do. There's something wrong with my son but I don't know what that is. I wish that I can make him feel better.

Cosmo then walked inside the room. It would seem as though he rushed here; he was panting and sweaty all over.

"What's wrong with Poof!" his concern can be easily detected in his tone.

"I don't know either. Cosmo, I'm deeply worried." I then handed Poof to him. He gently rocked Poof and started singing a song...

_It's not time to make a change,_

_Just relax, take it easy. _

_You're still young, that's your fault,_

_There's so much you have to know..._

He closed his eyes and quieted once again. Cosmo then smiled at me and walked to Poof's cradle but he then started crying before he was placed back down.

"He's not sick is he?" Cosmo asked.

"He doesn't have a fever..." I stated.

"Maybe he's wet or hungry."

"Neither."

He walked towards me and gave me a concerned look.

"What should we do Wanda? Do you think he misses Timmy?" he asked.

"I doubt it. He just saw Timmy this evening..."

I then caressed Poof's cheek and started to sing another lullaby:

_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head._  
><em>My dearest one, my sleepy one, its time to go to bed.<em>

He calmed down for a little bit. I smiled at Cosmo and signaled him to continue the song:

_My precious one, my darling one don't let your lashes weep.  
>My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep.<em>

His eyelids were starting to close. It was a very heart-warming sight. He handed Poof to me and I started rocking him again as I sang with Cosmo.

_Just bow your head and give your cares to me._  
><em>Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.<em>  
><em>Your safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep.<em>

_And in your dreams you'll ride on angels wings._  
><em>Dance with the stars and touch the face of God<em>  
><em>And if you should awake I'll send you back to sleep.<em>

I then stood up and placed Poof back to his cradle.

_My precious one, my tiny one, Ill kiss your little cheek_  
><em>And underneath the smiling moon Ill sing you back to sleep<em>

We pulled up his blanket and kissed him on the forehead. Our precious baby was at peace once again.

"We sure are lucky to have Poof..." Cosmo said with a smile.

"Yeah, we sure are." I replied.

We just looked at each other's eyes. He has such beautiful green orbs. I then felt his warm breath against my face. I just noticed now that we are inching closer to each other. I then felt a poke at my side.

"Cosmo don't! That tickles!" I said as I tried to hold my laghter.

"Ooh really now." he smiled mischievously as he poked me once again.

"Y-yes!" I got my revenge and poked him in the armpit (his most ticklish spot)

"W-wanda! D-don't. It hahaha!" he then trailed his hands on my stomach and I brushed my hand behind his ears and after a few moments we were both laughing out loud.

We then noticed Poof stir in his sleep so we both stopped.

"Maybe we should get some rest as well." I stated.

He nodded and we walked to my room.

"Goodnight Wanda. Have a good sleep."

"You too Cosmo."

He closed the door and I was alone with my thoughts once more. I will miss times like this, I really will...

* * *

><p><strong>The first song (the one sung by Wanda) is actually a translated part of a local Philippine lullaby entitled "Ugoy ng Duyan" (Swing of the Cradle) it was written by Lucio San Pedro and Levi Celerio. This was the very same song that my mom used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep^_^. The second one (sung by Cosmo) was entitled "Father and Son" by Cat Stevens and the last one is "My Precious One" by Celine Dion.<strong>


	29. Film Reel Case

**I need this... This has been a stressful week and writing fics is the only thing that relaxes me nowadays. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Thank you for all the reviews by the way. I promise that there will be more Cosmo/Poof/Wanda family moments and the funny chapters that I have promised will be coming soon too ^_^**

* * *

><p>Wanda's POV<p>

It was just 5 in the morning but I couldn't really sleep so I decided to get up and poof myself downstairs. I then saw Muriel scribbling something in her notepad.

"Muriel, are you still awake?"

"Wanda, you're up? I'll get started on our breakfast..." She said as she got up from her seat and walked to the kitchen.

"You don't have-"

"Yes I do. It's the least I can do after I disrespected you last night...I'm really sorry"

"It's fine, really. That was no big deal. Now, did you stay up all night?" I said.

"Yeah, there was just so much to do; with the cases and the yearly finals are coming up... I had to do it. But don't worry I've sorted out the divorce, the film reel case and I just need to scheme a little of my notes for the finals."

"Okay, but don't strain yourself. It's bad for your health..." I said. I'm really worried about her. She may seem calm now but she'll crack from all of the stress eventually. I've seen it a couple of times already and it wasn't pretty.

After a few minutes she walked back to the table and placed a plate full of waffles and eggs before me. Timmy then walked in the kitchen and sat on the farthest seat away from me. I can tell that he is still upset.

"Timmy, is there something you would like to say to Wanda?" Muriel said.

"Yeah, dating someone while still married despite getting a divorce is technically cheating..."

"Timmy!" she said as she scowled at him.

"I-I mean I'm sorry that I yelled at you yesterday..."

"It's alright sport" I replied.

Cosmo and Poof then poofed inside the kitchen.

"Is breakfast ready? I'm sooooo hungry!" he said.

"Poof! Poof!"

We all then ate our breakfast in silence, then we dressed up, got ready and poofed into court.

* * *

><p>Timmy's POV<p>

We all waited for the court session to start. It's another weird court session once again. We'll most likely do the film reel case first.

"All rise to welcome the Honorable Judge." Called the court clerk.

Everyone stood up until the judge motioned them to sit.

"Alright, call in the suspects from the film reel case. Is the prosecutor ready?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor" Muriel replied.

They then walked single file. They were at least 20 and I don't know most of them. I can recognize Juandissimo, Mama Cosma and Big Daddy though.

"Please state your alibis one by one."

*a few legal moments later*

"Well, do you know who did it?" the judge asked.

"As a matter in fact I do... These people lined up before us all have a reason to sabotage that video but only one person did it and that person is you!" She said as she pointed to Big Daddy.

"Are you stupid? It makes no sense."

"Let me explain. You did claim that you were renewing your license correct?"

"Yeah"

"But how can you when that place is closed yesterday?"

"That's it I demand a lawyer!" he exclaimed.

*several more legal moments*

"Fine, I'll come clean. I did it okay!"

"Big Daddy, how could you!" exclaimed Wanda. Truth to be told I never expected that he was the one who did it. I sort of thought it was Juandissimo or Mama Cosma

"I guess that settles that. Big Daddy Fairlywinkle I sentence you to 5 years-"

"You better not say what I think you're gonna say or you'll be swimming in your own filth. Capisce? ." he threatened. That probably involves flooding the judge's house with trash or something.

"I-I mean to pay a 500 000 dollar fine" the judge answered nervously while Muriel just rolled her eyes.

"That's better!"

"Now that that's done... Let us continue with the divorce shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it took so long. my schedule was hectic. anyways please review ^_^<strong>


	30. Sweet Dreams at Court

**Okay, first of all I would like to apologize for the wait. Yeah, I'm mad at me too but anyways here is the next chapter. Sorry if it seems a little _"something"_ but I'm feeling really dazed lately. No more promises of quick updates, that's for sure. My writing also seems a little off lately (maybe because I spend all my creative energy on painting or because I can't really function well with nothing important to do). Anyways, here's the story.**

* * *

><p>Cosmo's POV<p>

The guy holding the hammer and wearing the black dress was telling everyone that it was time to start the case on the divorce. What was that guy called again? Pudge? Nudge? Fudge? Oooohhh sweet delicious fudge...No, that's not it. Ah, Who cares!

I then saw Muriel stand up then she started giving this reeaaaally long speech with a lot of words that makes my head hurt. I definitely need to focus on something else so I looked around the room for things that will be fun to look at. My eyes then fell on her.

She was completely focused on the discussion going on. Her perfect pink eyes, that has the likeness of stars kept staring intensely at the scene before us. I can't help but notice how her hair would position itself perfectly into place; little loops and curls of pink gently falls down to her neck and a big swirl on her hair would stand on top of her forehead- perfectly placed. I watched the satin-like skin on her neck rise and fall; perfectly coordinated with her breathing. She moved her head towards my direction then something made her blush for now her cheeks are as red and as beautiful as the soft delicate roses planted in the garden of Eden itself. I was completely enraptured by her beauty.

I then saw her perfect pink orbs staring back into my green ones. I know I could easily get lost in them; for they would tell me secrets-emotions that she would try to hide. I then saw it; it was love- completely unconditional and would last for eternity. Could it be? Could this wonderful creature still feel that? After all that I have put her though, could my efforts to ignite the flame that had once been put out?

My head feels spinny... What just happened? I had really weird thoughts. Sometimes it happends; I become unstupid, but yes, it's rare (whatever rare means). Now, I don't even know what half of those big words mean. I just know it was something about Wanda and it felt nice I guess, so very nice.

I still see her staring at me then I felt weird. I feel hot in my cheeks so I looked down. It was hard to face her like that but yeah, it felt nice, reeaaaally nice...

I lay down my head on the desk. I tried to clear my mind for it already hurts. It's a good thing that I'm good at it. Everything then goes black. Thing then started to look hazy, then everything clears out and I see myself back in our bedroom in the fishbowl.

I was sitting by her bedside, watching her sleep. I wonder what time is it? Is it time for dessert? I want cookies! No, gotta focus on Wanda. She is just so pretty, reeaaaally pretty. She then opens her eyes and whispers my name.

"Cosmo..."

"Wanda..." I replied.

She reached out and takes both of my hands. Her hands are really soft-like marshmallows. She then starts to lean closer to me so I did the same. I then moved my hands to her waist, I moved her closer. Is that what I should do? I really don't know but something just pulls me to her. I may be stupid but I know that now she's mine and I'm hers.

I move closer to her face but then I heard laughing and something was pushing against my chest. Everything then faded to black. Wanda? Wanda? NOOOOOO! She's gone!

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

Cosmo, who is finally awake found himself back in the courtroom. He unknowingly grabbed a hold of Timmy while asleep. The poor boy was inches away from being kissed by his godfather-ON THE LIPS. He was sweaty, red and struggling to get out. Muriel and Poof are laughing hysterically as they watched the two.

"Cosmo! Let go!" He screamed as he pushed him away.

"Wha-what just happened?" Cosmo asked; still half asleep.

"Y-you, a-almost had a-a HAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh I'm sorry i-it was just so funny!" Muriel said in between laughs as Timmy shot her a death glare.

"A make-out session with Timmy!" She choked out.

"Hey! It's not funny!" He screamed as Cosmo withdrew his hold on his godchild.

"Yes it was. Even Poof is laughing, see? And Timmy don't do the death glare ever again. It's my thing not yours."

"Whatever. At least no one else saw." He then turned to Cosmo "I came to wake you up after the court session was over but you grabbed me and-"

"Poof poof poof!"

"Oh yeah, our mission thanks for the reminder Poof." Muriel said.

"Mission? What mission?" Cosmo asks.

"No time to explain, just go back home okay." Timmy said as the three rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's short but I do love the ending. You know how Cosmo can sometimes become smart at rare occasions, this is one of those times. I'm sorry if he's a little out of character; I'm still mastering him. Anyways please review. <strong>


	31. No Escape

Wanda's POV

Stupid court session! Stupid divorce! Stupid Juandissimo! Stupid unplanned date! Why is it that I always end up into these sort of things? Oh why bother...

I splashed some cold water onto my face; maybe it can cool my anger off. I then heard footsteps behind me.

"Hi Wanda. You look upset, is everything alright?" Muriel asked.

"*sigh* no, not really..."

"This is about your date isn't it?" She knows. Am I really that obvious? But then again I didn't bother to hide my feelings on the subject.

"Yeah, I didn't agree to it and-"

"Then cancel; call him now." she cut me off.

"I-i can't, I don't have his number. I never knew he had mine till last night." I stated.

"Oooh that Juandissimo! He's such a stalker!" she huffed angrily. She can never like the guy but she looks especially angry at him now. Why is that? But then again he's self-centered, annoying and irritating.

"You got that right." I agreed. H-how did he manage to get a hold on my number anyways? Only my close friends and relatives know about it and they would never give it to them.

"Maybe you can just tell him that you're busy today; then apologize for cancelling or you can just not go." She smirked. She placed an obvious emphasis on not go.

"Not go? As in make him wait there till he realize that he got stood up?"

"Yep, let's go have a picnic instead; you, me, Timmy, Poof and Cosmo." Once again she placed an emphasis on a word-Cosmo. It will be nice to spend time with them as a family before the inevitable happens.

I remember the last time I stood someone up. I was to go on a study-date with Cosmo but then my sister has set me up on a date with Juandissimo and she begged me to go. At that time I didn't want to get another argument with her so I-i did it. I still regret doing it. Well, since I once stood Cosmo up for Juandissimo it's only fair that now I'll stand Juandissimo up for the others; especially for Poof and Cosmo, dear sweet Cosmo...

"Okay, I'll try to avoid him. Let's go."

We walked out of the bathroom room and into the hallways of Fairyworld's justice building. I looked around for Juandissimo, hoping that he's not here or that he won't see me.

Muriel went a few steps ahead of me; she then suddenly turned around, grabbed me by the arm then we rushed deeper into the building.

"W-where are you-"

"Hush, we don't want him to see us. I know another route."

We went through the hallway that leads to the courtrooms, she then led me into the door at the end of the hall which led us to the Courtroom 1. She walked around the place and it appears that she is looking for something.

"Muriel, I thought we were headed outside. Why are we here?" I asked.

"We are going outside. This is the route I'm talking about. It leads to the backyard; we'll walk to the main exit from there."

There was this sort of yard out in the front; I guess it's attached to the backyard that Muriel was talking about

"Ah found it!" She said as she opened a door that I failed to notice at first glance.

"You know, now that I think about it. I can always just poof us to where the others are." I stated.

She slapped herself across the forehead. "Oh for goodness' sake Wanda! Why didn't you tell me earlier? And why didn't I thought of that? They're at the front entrance."

I poofed the two of us at the entrance, then I heard the voice of the very person that we were trying to avoid.

"Ah Wanda there you are I've been looking everywhere for you..."

"Juandissimo, I don't-" he cut me off.

"Hush now my darling! I bet you're starved. Let us dine." He then poofed us.

I heard Muriel utter an I'm sorry seconds before we left. I feel sorry for myself too but it is just one night-one miserable night.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the chapie! Today's my 16th birthday and reviews would make excellent presents, so give me presents :)<strong>


	32. Date

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. -_-**

* * *

><p>Wanda's POV<p>

We were sited at the best table at the Pointy Crown; or at least he told me this was the best table. He ordered us some calamari as an appetizer. He ordered a beef wellington while I chose their specialty; lobster dipped in butter and truffle oil with truffle flakes coated in gold leaf. Maybe I can get revenge by placing a gaping hole in his wallet.

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

Muriel positioned herself in a table nearby with a clever disguise- they all wore fake mustaches. She observed their every move while sending information to the two boys that were disguised as waiters.

"thechosenone to teenagelawyer, what's the status report? Over"

"teenagelawyer to thechosenone, they're seated. Let fairybaby serve the calamari. Over"

"Roger that! Over and out!" Timmy placed the phone back into his pocket as he handed Poof the calamari.

Poof walked out of the kitchen and placed the plate in the middle of the table. He then walked back in the kitchen.

"Seafood is nice, ci?" Juandissimo said flirtatiously as he placed a piece into his mouth. He then felt a slight itch in his mouth. He tried to ignore but it got itchier and he had to spit the calamari out of his mouth. He coughed violently and his tongue turned sickly green. Wanda was grossed out but she managed to swallow her piece no problem.

"AH what the heck was that! I demand to see the manager!" he yelled.

" teenagelawyer to thechosenone, get out of there now! over" she exclaims.

"roger" Timmy walks out of the kitchen and he headed towards their table.

"Is something the matter sir?" he asks.

"Yes, what in the world is in this? Look at my tongue! Look at it! Green is not sexy!" he stuck his tongue out.

"My sincerest apologies sir but maybe you are just allergic to squid."

"I am not!"

Wanda remained quiet as she watched the exchange between the two men.

"I'm deeply sorry sir. You can have the rest of the meal for free. Oh waiter!."

Poof walked out of the kitchen again carrying a tray on each hand. He placed the food before them.

"I hope you and your sister will enjoy the rest of the meal. Do not hesitate to ask for any assistance." Timmy said before walking away with Poof floating behind him.

"She's my date not my sister!" he called out in anger.

He turned his head towards them and replied "My apologies sir."

Wanda was able to eat but not so with Juandissimo. A loud moo would be heard from the beef wellington whenever his fork touches it. He was in a state of panic and confusion. He eventually managed to grab a piece but the rest of his meal jumped at him; ruining his good clothes.

He screamed to the top of his lungs and before he knew it Timmy and poof were back at his side.

"What's wrong sir." he asks.

"T-this food of yours!" he exclaims.

"My goodness sir. You need a good clean up. Here's a napkin." he hands him a clean white napkin.

Juandissimo grabs it and starts to rub his clothes frantically. The mess just got bigger and bigger and he can't even poof it away. He was furious.

"Waiter please get him a new plate." Timmy says.

Poof was about to get the plate when Juandissimo takes the knife on his plate and stabs the table missing Poof's hand by just a couple of centemeters.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!" Wanda exclaims. Everyone stared at her.

"What? Well, it is." she says.

"I'm sorry this happened to you and your mother sir. I shall get you another plate." Timmy says.

"No! that won't be necessary! We're leaving! AND SHE"S NOT MY MOTHER!" he says as he dragged Wanda to his side.

"Come Wanda, the night is young!"

"No Juandissimo take me home NOW!" she exclaims right before he dragged her out of the door.

"Bye sir. I hope you and your daughter will dine with us again!" It was just a short distance so Juandissimo heard him. He yelled in annoyance.

Timmy then became frantic; he was dead worried about poor Wanda.

"Guys, we have to go now!" he exclaims.

"But what about the table!" Muriel whined.

"What about the table?" he asks.

"It's mahogany..." she says remorsefully.

"No one cares!" He exclaims.

"I care..." she says. Timmy just rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Poof, take us to their location!"

* * *

><p><strong>It took a while but I like this chapter. Yes, I got the mahogany thing from the Hunger Games so added disclaimer.<strong>

**I do not own the phrase "That is mahogany" all rights belongs to the producers of the Hunger Games film**

**Please review :D**


	33. The Truth

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. -_-**

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

The three of them were transported to a meadow somewhere in fairy world. None of them has ever been there before.

"A meadow?" Timmy asks.

"Poof! Poof!" Poof said in reply.

"Oh, if you're so sure he brought her here..." said Timmy.

The place was wide and in the distance the three of them can make out a figure of a fairy. Timmy and Poof shrugged it off but Muriel tried to determine who it is. Upon closer inspection she noticed that it was none other than Big Daddy.

"Erm guys, Why is Big Daddy here?" Muriel asked as she pointed to the distant figure.

"I don't know." Timmy said in reply.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here at this late hour?" Big Daddy asked as he walked over towards them.

"The better question is what are you doing here?" said Timmy.

"Listen squirt, I asked first and when Big Daddy asks you, you answer."

"Wanda's in trouble we don't have enough time!" Muriel exclaims.

"What are you talking about? She's just with Juandissimo. And would you stop yelling. You should be a little more respectful to your relatives you know..." says Big Daddy.

"Relatives? But we're not related." She stated in confusion.

"Oh, they've been your fairies for eight years and they haven't told you?"

"Um, guys we have an issue on our hands!" exclaims Timmy as he tries to get their attention out of vain.

"Told me what?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion

"You've never met your grandfather, right? He's my brother. You're part fairy." he says.

"Oh..." says Muriel in reply right before she fainted.

Timmy looked down to Muriel and heaved a big sigh. "Oh just perfect... First Wanda now this..."

"I don't get it, what's wrong with my little girl?" asked Big Daddy.

"She's in trouble. She doesn't want to go with Juandissimo, he forced her to!" Exclaimed Timmy.

Big Daddy knew about the date. He permitted Juandissimo to do so; thinking that he will make a better husband for Wanda than Cosmo ever will. He told him that he will take Wanda to this place after dinner at the Pointy Crown that's why he stood there waiting but forcing her to go was not part of the deal

"What? No one forces my little girl!" he said as he rushed towards their location.

* * *

><p>Wanda's POV<p>

He took us to a meadow of some sort. The place looked awfully familiar but I just can't put my finger on it. I looked towards Juandissimo and I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes as he walked towards a nearby tree; I almost feel sorry for him-_**almost**_. It would seem that he noticed me looking at him for he gave me a sad smile.

"Is this place familiar to you, Wanda?" he asked.

I looked around the place some more then it hit me. This place was special to me and Cosmo both. This is the place where we went to escape our stressful teenage lives- the place where we became friends, then eventually lovers. Under this tree; this is where he proposed to me... What is Juandissimo getting at? How dare he defile the memories that Cosmo and I have shared.

"Yes but why did you brought me here?" I asked.

"You still love him, ci?" he asked. I didn't know if he was referring to himself or Cosmo. It would be expected that he's referring to himself but why would he speak in the third person? And his tone seems rather distant and sad. Maybe he is referring to Cosmo.

"Maybe..." I said in reply.

I wasn't sure how he would reply but I certainly didn't expect him to laugh; which he did."Maybe... Well, maybe I noticed how your eyes would light up every time you see him and maybe I noticed how you would scowl at any other guy who would flirt with you..."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." I said in defense.

"How about this then... If you admit that you still love Cosmo, I'll stop flirting with you..."

"Okay... I love him..."

"I know... Don't worry I understand... That date, it was a test to see if I still had a chance and by the looks of it I don't"

"No! You don't understand. Can't you see! I love him with the fiery passion of a thousand burning suns! I would die for that idiot. The only reason I'm push throughing with the divorce is because I want him to be happy! And I know well despite the gaping hole in my heart that he'll be happier without me!"

"Uhhh Wanda, you're starting to scare me now..."

"I love him! I LOVE HIM! Why can't he love me anymore!?"

"Let's just calm down for a while okay?"

I heard a distant voice calling to me. He sounded worried and anxious. He sounded like- Big Daddy? "Wanda! Is that you? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing daddy. I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"I-uh... Just taking a midnight walk." he answered.

"Oh Big Daddy, I'm so gla-" Juandissimo was cut off as daddy grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen punk, if you even try to lay a hand on my daughter I will throw you down the garbage disposal! Capiche?"

"C-ci senior..." he answered.

"Good!" he said as he released his collar.

Timmy and Poof then came rushing at the scene. Just like Big Daddy, they both looked worried and anxious. Shouldn't Muriel be watching them? Where is that girl; it's not like her to neglect duties.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I assured them.

"Good, I thought we were too late..."

"Poof, poof..."

"Where's Muriel shouldn't she be watching you?" I asked.

"Oh, she's taking a little nap in the grassy fields." Timmy answered.

"WANDA VENUS FAIRYWINKLE-COSMA YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" a voice called out.

"Oh no... She's awake." Commented Timmy.

It was then that I figured that we couldn't keep the secret from her any longer...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long update... Anyways please review :D<strong>


	34. The Verdict?

Muriel looked at the files; studying Cosmo and Wanda's case. This would have been a sure-win for her knowing that the both of them are still in love but her situation has become a major distraction to her. She was a half fairy; what's worse is that it actually made sense.

She knows a lot about human-fairy hybrids. One, one of their ancestors must be a fairy. Two, the fairy gene is recessive and pretty hard to come by even for a human with fairy ancestors and this would explain why her mother and siblings aren't like her. Three, they are composed of extremely gifted humans; 1st-class athletes, Nobel price-winning scientists and extremely gifted savants. She doesn't see herself as special though, no, she's a 'freak' and she knows that she'll never be normal.

"I call Poof to the stand!" she exclaimed.

The fairy baby made his way towards the raised podium and positioned himself nicely.

"Now, can you please state some proofs that your parents are still in love."

"Poof, poof poof! Poof poof poof, poof. poof." he answered.

The entire courtroom nodded in approval.

"Ah yes, that makes perfect sense. Anything to add?" said the judge.

Muriel pondered for a moment. She knows that Poof is well-aware of the current status of his family; he's a smart boy he has already caught on with the news and that testimony proves how are he is. She doesn't want to open this up; it's a touchy topic but it will guarantee them a sure win. After a few moments she looked at Poof with apologetic eyes while still trying to maintain her professionalism. "How would you feel and how would it affect you if the court declares your parents divorced?" she asked.

Thoughts rushed into Poof's head; they're not positive thoughts. They were things that he thought he could never imagine. He was filled with emotions and his eyes started to water. "Poof! Poof poof! Poooof!" he exclaimed as tears started rolling down his eyes.

The entire courtroom looked at him with pity. The judge's heart softened he asked for Poof to return to his seat; saving him from any more heart-breaking questions. He then recomposed himself.

Muriel sighed and bowed her head in shame. She made Poof cry. She couldn't care less about the audience judging stares or how Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy will treat her afterwards; her main concern is Poof. She hoped that he'll be alright.

She gave him an apologetic glance and Poof gave her a slight smile in return. There were still tears in his eyes but she could tell that he was also grateful for that question. He knows that their chance of winning has just increased tenfold.

"I think we've seen enough. I declare that Mr and Mrs. Co-" he was cut off.

"WAIT! STOP!" exclaimed Mama Cosma as she rushed into the courtroom.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. No one could have ever thought that she would show up now. Cosmo and Poof looked at her nervously while Wanda, Timmy and Muriel glared at her with anger.

"Not her! Oh, I need asprin!" exclaimed Muriel just before she started banging her head against the wooden desk.

"Why? It's not like she can do anything now?" replied Timmy.

"Yes she can, she's a retired lawyer and she's known throughout fairy world. I don't stand a chance, Timmy!"

"You do, you can take her on. We've come this far..." he replied.

Muriel recomposed herself before directing her attention towards Mama Cosma. "Is there a problem?" she asked her.

"Yes, as a matter in fact I do. I don't think you're legitimate to handle this case."

"Not legitimate? Why?" Timmy asked while Muriel just glared at her in reply.

"Now, why was she allowed to have this job again? Oh right, because she's part fairy but that amulet on her neck dispels all kinds of magic-including her own which means that with that amulet on she doesn't have any magical abilities therefore she's not a fairy." Mama Cosma reasoned.

"Wait, everyone-the entire Fairy World knew about this and no one told me..." She said in a sad tone.

"Yes, of course everyone knew."

She always thought that she can always spend time in Fairy World; she though they were all her friends but now she questions everything. Despite her feelings she tried to shrug off her negative thoughts and reasoned "But, I can still use my gift, my skills at being a lawyer that was obtained because of my fairy heritage."

"Well, until you can prove that, you're unfit for this case and that would render the previous trials null and void." Mama Cosma answered smugly.

"A test would settle this once in for all." suggested the judge.

Now, Poof and Timmy could only hope that Muriel passes.


End file.
